


Wolf in the House (Волк в доме)

by pakadoge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Feral Derek Hale, Gen, Other, POV Derek Hale, Pre-Slash, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakadoge/pseuds/pakadoge
Summary: Саммари:- А что? Очень удобно. Он не дуется постоянно, не встречается со всякими уродами, не шныряет по жутким, антисанитарным развалинам. Все еще немного параноик, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. По крайней мере, сейчас гораздо проще иметь с ним дело - можно заполучить его благосклонность просто почесав за ушами.- И ты всегда хотел собаку, - сухо говорит шериф.- И я всегда хотел собаку.





	Wolf in the House (Волк в доме)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wolf in the House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992896) by [JoeLawson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeLawson/pseuds/JoeLawson). 



 

Волк очнулся.

Волк очнулся в клетке.

Волк очнулся в клетке и ему это _не понравилось_.

Вообще.

Клетка заперта, как и все клетки. Окружена рябиновым пеплом. Идеальный круг. Ну… почти идеальный. Маленький, незаметный разрыв в самом темном углу комнаты, где мышка устроила себе хороший пылевой душ из мелкого порошка. Ей нравится. Ему тоже. Очень. Волк смотрит, как резвится мышка и его живот скручивает голодной судорогой (мышка, мышка, подойди ближе) и радостью (почти свободен, почти, о да!). Он думает, ну насколько он сейчас способен думать (смутные проблески, случайный вспышки чего-то яркого и страшного) – что должно быть импульс от разрыва круга и привел его в чувство.

Этого еще недостаточно, но уже почти. Только железо волка не удержит. Кто бы ни посадил его сюда – он вернется. Вернется и откроет дверь клетки. Волк знает, там, глубоко в сердце, в той части, которая помнит, как ходить на двух ногах, что клетки нужны для _хранения_. Чтобы _использовать_ то, что внутри. Для _боли,_ что приходит с этим. Клетки – не навсегда.

Каждый вдох несет в себе информацию, запахи рисуют картину окружения, что было раньше, что происходит сейчас.

Моча и засохшие фекалии.

Страх, боль, ужас.

Болезнь.

Бывшие люди.

Бывшие волки.

Горечь растений.

Кровь.

Бетон.

Плесень.

Металл.

Ржавчина.

Мышь.

Но не смерть.

Умирают не здесь.

Волк вытягивает лапы сквозь решетки. Внезапное движение вспугнуло мышку. Крохотные коготки скрипнули по каменному полу. Маленькой сердечно зашлось сумасшедшей дробью, звук такой, будто крылья насекомых бьют о стекло фонаря летней ночью. Живот волка бурчит от разочарования, но не все так уж плохо. Он долго может терпеть голод. Если нужно. Его вид не умирает легко.

Волк был сильно травмирован, он чувствует это по жжению в костях, случайные подергивания в теле заставляют вспомнить быстрые колючие искры, горечь синего цветка, лезвия и тупые инструменты. Пытки. Волк исцеляется быстрее, он долго этому учился. Он медленно и осторожно потягивается. Левая задняя нога, правая передняя. Оооооо. Боль в пояснице. Он скручивается, поджимает хвост, сгибает спину. Скручивается, скручивается, скручивается… Что-то хрустит и встает на место. Волк счастливо сопит. Хорошо. Правая задняя нога, левая передняя, лапы, пясть, фаланги.

Шаги за дверью заставляют волка поднять голову и насторожиться. Тяжелые сапоги, тяжелая одежда. Пот, горький дым, порох, металл. Человек-охотник. Носитель боли. Волк скалит зубы на дверь. Крутится вокруг, в поисках лучшей позиции, и укладывается на пол.

Охотник входит в комнату и приносит с собой холодный белый свет потолочных ламп. Волк закрывает глаза. Он отслеживает передвижения человека по комнате – тот останавливается перед клеткой. Волк чувствует его взгляд. Охотник сжимает в правой руке штуку (пистолет… это называется _пистолет_ ), которая стреляет металлическими шариками, полными голубого порошка. Волк слышит, как пальцы человека-охотника нервно сжимаются вокруг рукоятки оружия, как скрипит резина от движения руки.

\- Ебать-колотить, - на выдохе говорит охотник. _Рыбный_ _тако_ _и_ _пиво_ _. Курильщик_ _. Язва_. – Это будет пиздец большая шкура.

Он пинает решетку клетки.

\- Давай, песик. Ты очнулся? Иди ко мне, большой парень!

Волк дышит очень тихо. В той другой, двуногой жизни он сражался изо всех сил. Но напрасно. Он рычал и отбивался, за что был наказан. Он так долго боролся, но все равно только проигрывал и терял. Пока он ходил на двух ногах – он даже не верил, что сможет победить. Он слишком много думал, был слишком мягкотелым, слишком боялся. Ведь он всегда был Дерек-милый-детка, самое большое сердце стаи, застенчивый заучка, любитель обнимашек, улыбчивый коротышка, милые ямочки на щеках. Вот так гораздо лучше. Теперь он Волк. Это значит – _пошли все на хрен_. Так безопаснее.

Человек-охотник достал маленькую штуку из кармана. Машинка для разговоров и, как и все люди, заговорил в нее:

\- Похоже он все еще в отключке, мэм.  Мне поднять его?

\- _Он все еще полностью обращен_? – женский голос в переговорной машинке. Далекий и плоский, но волк его узнает. Лидер стаи людей-охотников. Злые глаза. Приносящая боль.

\- Да, мэм, - говорит охотник. – Даже не пошевелился, как я вошел.

\- _Тогда точно в отключке_ , - заявляет металлически голос в машинке. – _Они не умеют притворяться, когда животные. Надень намордник и привяжи его к скамье для свежевания. Убедись_ _в_ _этот_ _раз_ _, что_ _правильно_ _растянул_ _тело_ _на_ _креплениях_ _. Понял_ _?_

\- Да, мэм, - снова говорит охотник. Он очень вежлив. Хорошо обучен. Охотник прячет переговорную машинку в карман и нажимает несколько кнопок на коробке, которая прикреплена к двери клетки. _Дит_ _-дит_ _-дит_ _-дут_ _. Верхняя_ _левая_ _, верхняя_ _левая_ _, верхняя левая, нижняя_ _правая_. Ленивый. Волк слышит гул и щелчок в коробке, потом дверь распахивается. Охотник заходит внутрь клетки. Прямо в пасть смерти.

 

///

 

Логово охотников запутано, как кроличья нора, и провоняло кровью, как скотобойня. Железные стены и бетонные полы. Вкус страдания и смерти не дает как следует вдохнуть, пока волк бежит сквозь лабиринт. Его когти предательски цокают по полу, его дыхание слишком громкое, его сердцебиение, как грохот барабанов. Запахи беды, боли, отчаяния сбивают с толку, пока он рыщет по коридорам пытаясь уловить шлейф чистого воздуха, выйти по нему наружу.

Вниз, по металлическим лестницам, решетки которых царапают лапы. Ужасно уязвимый, открытый, он прячется по углам, передвигается ползком через комнаты, полные людей, проскальзывает в тенях, пока никто не видит. Вниз, вниз, вниз. До огромной комнаты, полной машин, ящиков и коробок. Заполненных металлом, порохом и кое-чем гораздо, гораздо хуже.

Шкуры. Кости.

Некоторые очень маленькие.

Он находит большую дверь, скрывающую весь этот ад от тех, кто снаружи. И маленькую дверь рядом. Запертую. Коробка с кнопками на раме двери знакома. Точно такая-же была на его клетке. Волк бросается к ней, не раздумывая. Он не позволяет себе задуматься, потому что думать вредно, это всегда приводило его к неприятностям, так что сейчас он не будет думать. Он поднимается на задние ноги и жмет на кнопки когтем. Очень, очень аккуратно.

_Верхняя левая, верхняя левая, верхняя левая, нижняя правая._

_Дит-дит-дит-дут._

Гул-щелчок

Черт возьми! Не думать – это шикарно. Определенно нужно и дальше действовать так же. Он останется на четырех лапах навсегда. Это же так просто!

С широкой, зубастой ухмылкой он выскальзывает из полумрака ангара в ясный солнечный день и бежит. Бежит так быстро, как только может, насколько сильны его ноги.

 

///

 

Неприятности не закончились. Охотники ищут волка, копошатся по округе, вся шобла, а их слишком много. Волк не знает, где он. Только то, что это окраина большого города у моря – он чувствует океан и смог, и рокот миллионов голосов, который производят люди, где бы они ни появились. Он очень далеко от дома, это все, что он знает.

Бетон горячий и жесткий под его лапами. Он бежит, крадется, ползет, прыгает, прячется снова и снова, и снова. Солнце давит на него, жара выматывает, ведь у него пышная черная шкура. Он почти задыхается, пытаясь остудить тело. Он не создан для такой погоды. Он житель леса, вашу мать! Создание ночи! В таком климате могут выжить только койоты. Он хочет назад, к своим деревьям, к маленьким ручьям, что текут по камням тут и там. Даже если и чудно, когда рыбы пытаются протиснуться между пальцами, чтобы выщипать отмершие чешуйки кожи. Рыбы странные.

В итоге, его спасла рыба, потому что вот она – его жизнь. С головокружением от жары и обезвоживания, почти сойдя с ума от преследования охотников, полностью выдохшись от всего этого, волк ловит запах гниющей рыбы и следует за ним… потому что… почему бы и нет. Вонь приводит его к, наверное, одному из последних оставшихся здесь погрузочных ангаров. Здесь, в этих промышленных развалинах, все еще грузят товары по машинам. Без тени сомнения он поднимается по пандусу в один из грузовиков, пока никто не видит. Грузовик старый, он покрыт тентом. Это не современная железная коробка, как остальные. Некоторые из них воняют неизбежной катастрофой – изношенная резина, протекающая тормозная жидкость, покореженный металл… Но все равно лучше быть здесь, чем играть в прятки со сворой охотников. Волк просто хочет отдохнуть и отдышаться.

Грузовик заполнен туалетной бумагой, упакованной в пленку, обвернутой в пленку, а сверху добавлено еще пленки, чтобы сохранить в сухости экологически чистые, растворимые рулончики. Волк неодобрительно ворчит. Столько мусора. И где, в итоге будет весь этот мусор, а? В его лесу, вот где. Вонючие людишки. Он пробирается между башнями туалетной бумаги и прячется в углу, где его темная шерсть сольется с грязью и темнотой.

Работники снаружи опускают и завязывают тент, потом кричат водителю, что все чисто. Двигатель с натугой и кашлем заводится, отчего пол начинает вибрировать. Водитель тратит драгоценные минуты на поиск радиостанции, а потом наконец-то, наконец-то, старый бегемот делает рывок и начинает движение.

Волк слышит охотников снаружи, пока они проезжают по заброшенной территории. Они не приближаются, просто их голоса шуршат в голове, как злобные шершни. Спустя, казалось бы, вечность они исчезают, остаются позади, прошляпившие свою добычу. Его там больше нет. Волк перестает нервно жевать слои пластика, по его задумке, если бы охотники полезли в кузов, он мог обрушить бесконечные рулоны туалетной бумаги им на головы и сбежать. Но теперь этого не требуется. Он плюхается на горку распотрошенной бумаги и облегченно вздыхает. Теперь ему нужно найти путь домой.

 

///

 

Факт об оборотнях – они всегда могут найти свою стаю. Неважно где они находятся и как они туда попали. Волк знает, что грузовик едет в правильном направлении. Он лежит во мраке и дремлет, убаюканный монотонным шумом мотора и отсутствием опасности. Ему не скучно. Он слишком зверь сейчас. Воздух, проникающий в щели тента, остудил его, он все ближе к дому, охотники остались далеко позади, почти исчезли из памяти, его кровать из туалетной бумаги очень мягкая. Конечно, он все еще голоден и испытывает жажду. Но это не проблема. Он привык терпеть и то и другое.

Запах моря становится все слабее и слабее, пока вовсе не исчезает. Ему на смену приходят сухие и трескучие запахи пустыни. А потом, наконец-то, появляется запах деревьев и гор. Солнце уходит, на небо восходит луна, круглая и яркая. Дорога стелется мягким серпантином, вверх и вниз, плавными кривыми. Волк засыпает. Ему снится его лес, магия деревьев, трав и земли, его стая, рыба в ручьях, задумчивый шепот ветра, и… липкий холод ужаса… потому что он теряет это… теряет потому что…

… потому что грузовик свернул не туда.

Волк моментально начинает действовать. Ему нужно выбираться. Его когти рвут пленку и бумагу, пока он пробирается к выходу. Тент жесткий, скрипит на зубах, крепления с другой стороны – они вне досягаемости, но у волка острые зубы и он знает, чего хочет. Он рвет пасть о металлические кольца тента, но ему удается вырвать одно кольцо и потом становится легче. Нужно просто расширить дыру.

Дорога за грузовиком пустая и это хорошо, выпрыгнув, он ломает передние ноги и челюсть. Его тело, кувыркаясь, летит по дороге, переворачивается несколько раз, рвутся мускулы и сухожилия, потом замирает на обочине кучкой дрожащего меха. Его трясет. Он скулит и… ему больно, больно, больно… А потом он начинает исцеляться и какое-то время все только хуже. Осколки костей рвут ткани тела, чтобы соединиться. Прорастают заново оборванные нервные окончания, срастаются мышцы. Кровь от внутренних повреждений просачивается сквозь поры кожи, чтобы освободить место для здоровой ткани, в итоге вся его шерсть покрывается ей.

Когда он может нормально дышать снова, встает на дрожащие ноги и фокусируется на чувстве дома, стаи. Свет маяка, что зовет его. Да, да, _там_. Там. Он смотри вправо, потом влево, прежде чем пересечь дорогу, не желая повторять свой почти-смертельный опыт. Он бежит бойкой рысью, виляя хвостом в волнении. Он возвращается _домой_.

 

///

 

Ближе, чем раньше, не значит _рядом_ , но волк не против путешествия. Он знает о времени, но оно значит для него не так много, как для людей. Он находит в камне озерцо дождевой воды, этого ему хватит на пару дней. Когда его лапы начинают кровоточить из-за того, что он слишком быстро бежал по острому щебню, или перелезал через завалы сухих веток или, в один особенно неприятный момент, прыгнул прямо на скрытый в тени кактус – он лежит на боку и ждет, пока раны заживут, потом продолжает свой путь. Когда голод запускает свои острые когти ему в живот и его больше нельзя игнорировать, он находит лагерь людей и крадет гамбургеры из холодильника. В них слишком много специй и от лука у него начинается несварение, но… еда есть еда. По крайне мере, она без аконита.

Солнце снова опускается. Где-то в горах за его спиной, парочка койотов начинают петь друг другу серенады. Волк ворчит и трусит быстрее. Пение койотов так же ужасно, как кошачье. У него бы получилось гораздо лучше. Хотя… он очень смутно помнит время, когда он был Дерек-милый-детка, а потом Дерек-чувак-козел. Может быть, он и не был так уж хорош в ухаживаниях. Он не помнит детали, да и не хочет вспоминать, но что-то там, в воспоминаниях, заставляет его шерсть встать дыбом, а хвост пожаться. Так что, наверное, он не должен быть строг к койотам.

И все равно, он писает на один из их пограничных камней. Просто… потому что.

 

///

 

На второй день он попадает в медвежью ловушку.

Два часа он тратит на то, чтобы придумать, как ее открыть и не лишиться ноги. И столько же времени занимает исцеление.

На нее он тоже пописал.

 

///

 

Земля вокруг начинает пахнуть знакомо. Он все еще на самой периферии территории стаи, но уже начинает замечать знаковые ориентиры. Старая охотничья хижина на склоне горы. Дерево, с верхушки донизу исцарапанное когтями стаи, которой давным-давно нет. Маленький, заросший водорослями и завонявший пруд, окруженный соснами. Метки его альфы, его матери почти стерлись. Осознание этого заставляет его остановиться, присесть на минутку и тихонько заплакать. Скулеж перерастает в вой, и он растет, растет, растет, вытягивает боль изнутри, пока волк не сдается. Он запрокидывает голову к луне и изливает свою скорбь в громком горестном вопле.

Так хорошо. Он снова воет. Его вой растворяется в вечернем воздухе, в темных, как патока сумерках, в лучах закатного солнца. Он скучает по маме… и папе… и сестрам, братьям… по всем им… даже по тем, кто бесил его. Он скучает по играм в перетягивание хвоста, и по играм в грязи, и по охоте на белок, и по щенячьим свалкам, и по борьбе за уши, и по ночному бегу под светом луны. Он скучает по божественно кошмарному бедрышку в грибном соусе, что готовила тетя, и по тому, как умел чесать спину папа, и по странному хобби двоюродного брата - прятать части конструктора Лего. Он скучает по маме. _Он_ _скучает_ _по_ _маме_!

Волк настолько погружается в отчаянье, что почти пропускает отклик. Снизу, из долины. Но потом альфа добавляет мощи в свой рык, и этот звук пронзает насквозь. Волк поднимает нос и вдыхает воздух взволнованно и жадно… но альфа… новый альфа… Скотт-альфа… слишком далеко, его не учуять. Он никогда здесь не был. Не оставлял свои метки. Но это его голос. Этот низкий рев – приветствие и приказ… _приходи, приходи, приходи. Сейчас!_

Волк начинает радостно вилять хвостом, уши встают торчком. Так же быстро, как он погрузился в печаль, он возвращается к радости. Это еще один плюс быть волком. Прошлое – отдаленная боль, а сейчас время для радости. Да, он потерял одну стаю, кровную стаю, но нашел другую. Он не одинок. Он дома. Почти.

Волк радостно мчится на зов альфы. Как щенок. Вниз по склону, пересекая пешеходные тропы, минуя свое любимое ущелье, через ручей, перепугав юрких рыбешек и почти попадает под машину, потому что забыл посмотреть направо и налево, когда перебегал дорогу, которая вела к сгоревшему логову его родной стаи. Бампер машины срезает кончик хвоста, взвизгнув, он прыгает в сторону, теряет опору и срывается в канаву.

Сзади, на дороге, скрипят тормоза.

Волк кубарем катится в траву. Амброзия. Ну, конечно, это должна быть Амброзия. Как будто нет другой травы. Он все еще пытается подняться, чему мешает кашель и чихание, его иммунная система среагировала на аллерген, когда какой-то человек… два человека, начинают спускаться за ним в канаву. Один двигается осторожно и спокойно. Другой поторопился, поскользнулся, начал заполошно размахивать руками, как крыльями, все же не удержался на ногах и плюхнулся на задницу со всей грацией новорожденного жирафенка.

А. _Стайлз_.

Волк наконец-то вырывается из куста травы, прорвавшись через ветки и стебли. Весь в пыльце, пыли и мелком соре, прилипшем к грязной шерсти. Он радостно рванул к Стайлзу, виляя хвостом, как пропеллером. Волк приветственно тявкнул, готовясь накинуться с объятиями на члена стаи, но другой человек заступил ему дорогу, не позволяя приблизиться. Язык его тела кричит: « _Стой на месте!»_ Ясно и четко. _«Назад!»_

Волк послушно останавливается и недоуменно моргает. Он не понимает, что происходит. Он еще не чует человека, потому что нос забит пыльцой, но он достаточно часто встречался с ним, чтобы узнать и так. Шериф член стаи. Он хочет, чтобы волк поприветствовал его первым? Почему он положил руку на пистолет?

\- Стайлз, не подходи. Это не Дерек. Это волк. Чертовски громадный волк.

Для шерифа все эти дела в новинку, вспоминает волк. Он повышает голос, желая защитить своего щенка. Всегда готовый угодить членам стаи, волк ложится на землю, в попытке выглядеть менее угрожающим. Чихание помогает. Грёбанная пыльца. И Стайлз уже почти рядом, обогнул отца, чтобы приблизиться к нему.

\- Ты шутишь? В Калифорнии нет волков, папа. Оборотни да. До фига оборотней. До смешного много оборотней. Но не волков. Ставлю сто баксов, это Дерек, - Стайлз возмущенно фыркает, когда шериф ловит его за шкирку и отбрасывает назад, прежде чем он успевает добраться до волка. – Чего?! Да боже мой, пап! Мы стукнули его машиной. Он может быть ранен!

\- Если это оборотень – он исцелится, - спокойно говорит шериф. – А если нет, то это раненое животное. Не лезь.

Ну, по крайне мере, он убрал руку с оружия. Лежащий на животе и отчаянно чихающий волк, видимо, менее страшен, чем тот же волк, чихающий в кустах. Чихающий волк - это смешно, а не страшно.

\- Дерек?

Шериф скептически хмурится. Волк щурится и машет хвостом, чтобы продемонстрировать доброжелательность и заодно показать, что вот, видите? Хвост исцелился.

\- Ты, наверное, прав. Это не может быть Дерек, - вздыхает Стайлз. – В смысле, погляди на него. Этот щеночек восхитителен. Десять из десяти. И вообще, где мой телефон? – он шлепает себя по карманам, потом достают одну из этих машинок для разговоров, и начинает что-то в ней тыкать.

Волк не уверен, для чего это все. Стайлз вытягивает руку с машинкой в его направлении, и та издает щелчки. Это любопытно, поэтому волк садится и склоняет голову набок, пытаясь решить, вызваны щелчки его движениями или это Стайлз что-то делает с машинкой. Волк знает, если он сосредоточится – вспомнит, что это и зачем, но он не хочет вспоминать, это не так уж важно, а с воспоминаниями всегда приходит боль.

Стайлз хихикает.

\- Ух ты! Офигеть! Как в диснеевском фильме!

Волк понятия не имеет, что такое «диснеевский фильм» и ему все равно. Он дома, двое из его знакомых рядом, хотя и не слишком полезны, он почти избавился от пыльцы, трава в канаве мягкая и приятная. Он не возражает, если они тут подождут Скотта-альфу, и тот объяснит шерифу, что все в порядке.

\- Дерек? – пытается шериф еще раз. – Сынок, это ты?

Волк тявкает, потому что люди помешаны на звуках. Все время бормочут, кричат, болтают. Хуже лисиц, честное слово. Но нельзя их винить. Бедолаги. У них нет хвостов и носы плохо работают. Да и со слухом проблемы. Все им нужно объяснять очень медленно и понятно, желательно повторить несколько раз. Волк привык к такому и с удовольствием готов помочь. Человеческие члены стаи – драгоценны. Им требуется защита и опека, и любой волк готов их предоставить, а они в ответ дарят безграничную любовь. Ну… Те, кто знает, что происходит. Новая стая Бикон Хиллз только в процессе обучения.

\- Это было «да»? – спрашивает шериф Стайлза.

Стайлз пожимает плечами и убирает свою машинку для разговоров и щелчков обратно в карман.

\- Откуда мне знать? Я не говорю по-волчьи. Дерек, скорее всего, нас бы уже доедал.

Стайлз подходит чуть ближе, отчего шериф недовольно дергается. Потом и у волка, и у шерифа от удивления падают челюсти, потому что Стайлз наклоняется и начинает сюсюкать:

\- Ты бы нас съел, да? Кто тут свирепый, жуткий оборотень? – ужасный, ужасный писклявый голос. – Это ты? Это ты большой, страшный волчара? А? Нееет. Ты хороший. Даааа, такой хороший!

Как этот пацан прожил так долго – загадка. Хуже того, волк вынужден сесть на свой хвост, чтобы тот не мел счастливо по земле, предатель. Наверное, потому, что этот голос худший вербальный эквивалент дружеского помахивания хвостом или дело в том, как пацан подставил горло. У Стайлза начисто отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения. Волк ворчит на него. Мягко. Без зубов.

Стайлз поспешно отшатывается, спотыкается о собственные ноги и цепляется за куртку отца, чтобы не упасть.

\- Так, ладно. Это было похоже на Дерека.

Шериф выразительно смотрит на сына. Красноречиво поднятая бровь просто-таки кричит, что Стайлз идиот.

\- Неужели?

 

///

 

Волк не поедет на заднем сидении машины шерифа. Не поедет! Неа. Ни за что. Это клетка, там воняет, стекла в окнах подняты и опустить их нельзя, он проверял. Он туда не полезет.

\- Да ладно! _Ну_ _что_? – стонет Стайлз, глядя на волка и на открытую дверь машины. – Ты хочешь пешком добираться до Дитона что ли?

Волк не помнит кто или что этот Дитон, но он уверен, что вполне может дойти туда пешком. Или добежать. Он не устал, он еще много может пробежать. И вообще он хороший бегун. Особенно на четырех ногах. Что он и доказывает Стайлзу, гарцуя, обогнув машину и устроившись на пассажирском сидении. Шериф смеется, Стайлз ругается. Волк радостно виляет хвостом и гордо тявкает.

Стайлз ноет и возникает, и пытается воздействовать на него физически, согнать с выбранного места. Удачи. Волк тяжелее и у него четыре лапы против стайлзовых двух.

Так их и застает Скотт-альфа, когда вываливается из леса, босой и в драных джинсах. Стайлз уткнулся лицом в шерсть волка, чтобы лучше ухватить его и попытаться сдвинуть с сидения, и волк, пассивно сопротивляющийся этому, положив свою громадную лапу на лицо Стайлза. Рядом шериф, который не может решить смеяться ему или бояться за своего детеныша.

\- О мой бог! – задыхаясь, выдавливает Скотт-альфа. – _Дерек_?

Волк бы с удовольствием поприветствовал альфу как следует, со всем полагающимся уважением… но он не может позволить Стайлзу выиграть. Если он хоть на дюйм сдвинется – Стайлз стащит его с пассажирского сидения, как провинившегося щенка. Волк не возражает против необходимости подчинения как таковой, но его нужно заслужить! Он недовольно фыркает. Стайлз не сдается. Он никогда не сдается, если уж начал. В этом отношении он напоминает хренова питбуля. Единственный выход, решает волк, кроме как причинить боль Стайлзу, что даже не рассматривается… это… Волк перестает сопротивляется и прыгает Стайлзу в руки. Намеренно.

\- Твою мать! – орет Стайлз и опрокидывается назад, все еще вцепившись в шкуру волка. Потом он снова взвизгивает. Потому что волк переворачивается, чтобы Стайлз оказался сверху, когда они упадут.

Они падают на дорогу с отчетливым хрустом. Стайлз сверху. Спина волка болит, взяв на себя основную силу удара. Не совсем то, что волк планировал, но его планы никогда не срабатывали. Он привык. Это не подчинение, это игра. Он защитил человеческого члена стаи. Все хорошо. Кроме локтей. У Стайлза ужасно острые локти и он вонзает их волку прямо в ребра.

\- Чувак! Какого хрена?

Волк поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Скотта-альфу из-под Стайлза. Скотт пялится, вытаращив глаза и приоткрыв рот. Шок читается в каждой его линии тела.

\- Я _знаю_ , чувак! – говорит Стайлз, видимо и не собираясь слезать. Только крепче цепляется за мех. От движения пальцев начинает сыпаться грязь и засохшая кровь, но Стайлзу, похоже, все равно. Он никогда не был против небольшого количества грязи. – Ты должен его погладить, Скотт. Это обалденно! Это как погладить медведя. К тому же, такой шанс выпадает один раз в жизни.

Он не прекращает шевелить пальцами, ласково поглаживая. Это приятно. Стайлз, похоже, думает так же, потому что вдруг зарывается лицом в почти чистую шерсть на груди.

\- Он такой пушистый, сдохнуть можно!

\- Нет, - строго говорит шериф. Он встает рядом с альфой. Скрестив руки. – Нет, нет и нет, Стайлз. Мы не будем снова это обсуждать.

Стайлз скулит. Почти как обиженный щенок и волк бы лизнул его утешающе, но угол неудобный.

\- Но он такой _обнимательный_!

Длинные пальцы сжимают волчью шерсть, и включается стайный инстинкт. Волк задохнулся и принялся извиваться, чтобы у него получилось облизать стайлзово ухо и ткнуться носом ему в волосы, наполнить легкие его запахом. Не щенок. И даже уже не подросток. Прямо на пороге юности. Интересная нотка мускуса проскальзывает в основном тоне. Волк лижет мягкую кожу на беззащитной шее. Попробовать его. Стайлз смеется и запрокидывает голову позволяя. Волку это нравится. Это очень хорошо.

\- Чувак, - потрясенно бормочет Скотт-альфа. – Да чтоб тебя! Прекрати! С каких пор ты обжимаешься с _Дереком_?!

Волку не нужно смотреть, чтобы знать – Стайлз надулся.

\- Вовсе нет, - заявляет он. – Это не _обжимания_. Это радостное празднование чудесного возвращения, Скотт. Разве ты не рад, что Дерек жив? Я думал, мы уже миновали этот этап… Дерек _друг_ , не враг. Я просто… Просто говорю на понятном ему сейчас языке.

\- Ты обнимаешься с громадным оборотнем, потому что твой мозг перестает функционировать, когда ты видишь кого-то пушистого, - говорит шериф.

\- Эй!

\- Без обид, Скотт.

\- А я обиделся, - ворчит Стайлз, все еще лежа на волке и крепче обнимая его. – Меня не соблазнить всем этим мехом. Я невосприимчив к пушистости.

Но его пальцы живут свой жизнью, зарываясь в мягкий мех под локтями или вытаскивая репьи с боков. Глаза волка закатываются – настолько это здорово.

\- Кто тут у нас любитель обнимашек? Кто? – напевает Стайлз, и волк знает, что должен прекратить все это и, хотя бы щелкнуть зубами на Стайлза, но, если он так сделает, тот остановится. А это гораздо, гораздо хуже, чем утрата волчьего достоинства. Пальцы Стайлза – _волшебные_. Лапы волка неосознанно начинают шевелиться. Выглядит так, будто он пытает плыть. Плыть по реке чистейшего удовольствия. – Ты… Ты у нас жадный до обнимашек… - сюсюкает Стайлз, чувствуется, что он в восторге и в его словах нет насмешки.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что он прибьет тебя за это, когда превратится обратно? – смиренно спрашивает Скотт-альфа.

\- Это того стоит, - заявляет Стайлз начиная выписывать ладонями большие круги по груди волка. – Это самая мягкая шерсть во вселенной. Забудьте о кроликах. Это лучший гладительный опыт в моей жизни!

Должно быть, шерифу это не понравилось, потому что он резко поднимает руку, и волк мгновенно перестраивается. Замах. Потом будет удар. Его били и раньше. Били, кололи, резали. Причиняли боль. Враги и союзники. Но сейчас речь не о нем. Здесь человек, Стайлз. Уязвимый Стайлз, Стайлз-часть-стаи-друг-вкуснопахнет… Поэтому волк выскальзывает из-под Стайлза, перемещается, закрывает его своим телом и прижимает к земле. Он подставляет шерифу и Скотту-альфе спину и холку, но Стайлз надежно прикрыт его телом, хоть и негодующе кричит. Это движение памяти, даже не волчий инстинкт. Это из тех времен, когда он был Дерек-милый-детка. Но его действия эффективно защитят Стайлза и это правильно.

Настроение моментально меняется из игривого в напряженное. Так быстро, что его сердце пропускает удар. Он чувствует, как шериф и Скотт-альфа смотрят на него. Их шок отдает горечью. Волк понимает, он сделал что-то неправильно, но не знает, что именно. Стайлз возится под ним, смущенно и беззаботно тычет пальцами в ребра, пытаясь заставить слезть с себя. Но волк _не_ _может_ , не сейчас, он все еще ждет пинка или удара, или выстрела. Он не двигается, лежит неподвижно и покорно ждет. Уши прижаты к голове, шерсть на холке вздыблена, но он удерживает Стайлза в безопасности под собой.

Дыхание Скотта-альфы становится более хриплым. Его запах меняется. Теперь в нем больше волчьего. Кости начинают смещаться и их хруст вгрызается в мозг волка, кожа натягивается на меняющемся лице, проступает шерсть. Скотт-альфа выступает вперед. Отодвигая шерифа в сторону.

\- Нет. Разрешите мне, - командует он.

Волк дрожит. Значит, когти и зубы. Это будет больно.

\- Скотт? – внезапно насторожившись, говорит Стайлз. – Что ты сделал? Что случилось?

Его руки прижимаются к груди волка и тот замирает.

\- Боже мой! Дерек, у тебя сердечный приступ! Скотт! У него сердечный приступ?! Обнимашки сломали его?! Нужно делать массаж сердца или что?

\- Он испугался, - говорит Скотт-альфа. В голосе мешаются неверие и смущение. Кроме того, из-за отросших клыков, слова звучат невнятно. – Я не знаю, что случилось, чувак. Это как переход из состояния «мир-радуга-пони» к боевой готовности № 3. За пять секунд.

Стайлз недоуменно моргает. Волк чувствует, как его пальцы машинально продолжают гладить его.

\- Почему? – спрашивает он, слегка с наездом. – Что ты сделал? Ты обратился? Если ты обратился – прекрати, чувак! Прямо _сейчас_!

\- Я не обращался, - открещивается Скотт, быстро меняясь обратно. Но это не помогает. Он альфа, он нависает над волком, он взбудоражен. Волк зажмуривается и ждет неизбежного наказания. Скотт-альфа вместо того, чтобы начинать экзекуцию за проступок, который волк, видимо, совершил только-что, с силой втягивает воздух. А потом медленно отступает назад.

\- Ого, - говорит он. - Эм… Я не причиню тебе вреда, чувак. Дерек. Слышишь? Дерек, все хорошо, - он расстроенно фыркает. – Серьезно, чувак… С каких пор ты такой дерганный?

\- Ох, дерьмо, - бормочет шериф. – Это я.

\- Что? – Стайлз пытается сесть, но смиренно вздыхает, когда волк не двигается с места. Он ободряюще хлопает волка по боку и снова начинает гладить. – Ладно, ладно… Что произошло? Папа, что ты сделал? Направил на него пистолет или что?

Шериф раздраженно вздыхает.

\- Нет, я не направлял на него пистолет. Ты вел себя, как придурок и я… - он прочищает горло. - … Я… хлопнул себя по лбу…

\- Рукалицо?... И все? – недоверчиво спрашивает Стайлз.

Волк начинает чувствовать себя глупо. Все разговаривают спокойно, никто не пытается ударить его, Стайлз расслаблен и невозмутим. Он продолжает поглаживать вздыбленный мех и выковыривать колючки. Волк убеждается, что опасность миновала и наказания не будет. Он осторожно соскальзывает со Стайлза. Тот садится и смотрит на Скотта-альфу и шерифа.

Волк смиренно подходит к этим двум, укладывается на землю всем видом стараясь выказать послушание. Он не хочет лишиться своего места в стае. Быть омегой еще хуже, чем быть альфой. Он не хочет повторения. Никогда, ни за что.

\- Вот оно, - убежденно кивает шериф. – Быстрое движение, громкий резкий звук.  Это должно быть его напугало. Он выглядит так, будто побывал в мясорубке.

Тон шерифа нейтральный, но теперь он смотрит на волка по-другому. Не так, как Скотт-альфа и Стайлз. Этот взгляд более знающий, пытливый. Как… как чрезмерно острый нюх у опытного, старого волка. Шериф видит больше в этой ситуации. Он всегда видел больше. Волк чувствует неудобство, но не понимает отчего. Если бы он постарался, наверное, вспомнил… но, инстинктивно он понимает, он-двуногий слишком слаб, слишком хрупок, чтобы выдержать проверку этим испытующим взглядом. Но волка так легко не просканировать. Вот почему он и дальше будет оставаться волком.

\- Нервный, а? – дразнит Стайлз, но снова запускает пальцы в шерсть.

Волк расслабляется под этими прикосновениями. Он не помнит, когда к нему прикасались без намерения причинить боль, а Стайлз прикасается к нему идеально. В нужных местах. Прямо за ушами, под челюстью, чуть жестче под лопаткой, проходится по каждому позвонку на спине. Эти длинные сильные пальцы расчесывают свалявшийся мех, тщательно распутывают колтуны, вынимают мелкий гравий, с удивительным терпением выцарапывают сухие ветки и колючки. Волк может привыкнуть к этому. Он _хочет_ привыкнуть.

Он изголодался по прикосновениям. Но тут желудок волка издает урчание. Ну… это реальный голод. Волк не хотел тратить время на охоту. Все, что он ел недавно, те ужасные гамбургеры с луком и парочка кузнечиков. Они запаниковали и вместо того чтобы прыгнуть влево прыгнули вправо. Они были хрустящие, но не слишком питательные.

\- Кто-то голодный, - сухо замечает шериф. Его поведение изменилось. Он больше не боится, что его детеныш находится рядом с голодным зверем. Он успокоился, его взгляд смягчился, и это, в свою очередь успокаивает волка. Ему не нравится подозрительность. Члены стаи не должны бояться стаю. Достаточно плохо, что он теперь не может доверять Питеру-умер-но-не-совсем. Человеческие члены стаи должны знать – с волком они всегда будут в безопасности.

Стайлз смеется и ласково треплет волчье ухо, стряхивая грязь.

\- Мы можем заскочить в кафешку по пути к Дитону. Угостить его парочкой бургеров. Я возьму фигурную картошку-фри, - он усмехается, волк чувствует эту насмешку в его голосе. – Кроме того... У них есть новый салат.

Бургеры… Звучит… ужасно на самом деле. Жареное мясо. Жареное мясо _с_ _приправами_. На булке. Слизкий соус и безвкусная зелень. Фу-у. С другой стороны – еда. Еда со стаей. Хорошо, здорово, прекрасно! Совместные ужины скрепляют стаю.

К сожалению, у Скотта-альфы другие планы.

\- О нет. Нет, нет, нет, - он панически взмахивает руками, но это не угрожающее движение. – Никаких объездов. Каждый раз, как мы отклоняемся от плана – происходит всякое дерьмо! В этот раз мы поедем прямо к Дитону.

\- Дитон вернет его обратно? – интересуется шериф, волнуясь.

Стайлз кривится.

\- Может быть. А может быть затолкает его в бочку с ледяной водой и скажет нам надеяться на лучшее. Я считаю, лучше поесть сначала.

\- Я не буду есть салат! – нахмурившись, заявляет шериф. – Никто меня не предупредил, что оборони могут превращаться в реальных волков на четырех ногах! С этого момента, если вылезет еще что-нибудь, что вы утаили – я получаю бургер. Если вы скрываете данные о каком-нибудь злобном монстре – я получаю стейк и картошку-фри. А если, не дай бог, ты попытаешься _снова_ утаить от меня что-либо качающегося угрозы твоей жизни или здоровью… я закажу все из субботнего жареного меню Яо-Фей! Это будет моя месть!

\- Ни за что! Ты не посмеешь! – протестует Стайлз и подпрыгивает. Волк тоже поднимается. Похоже, это безопасно теперь. – Мы не знали, что так бывает!

\- _Я_ не могу превращаться в волка, - говорит Скотт-альфа, пытаясь успокоить шерифа.

\- И можешь поверить, мы пытались, - кивает Стайлз. – Но ничего не добились сверх альфьего рыка, споковских ушей и жуткого маникюра.

\- Как вы… - начинает было шериф, потом останавливается. – Хотя, нет. Не хочу знать. Так. Все в машину. Мы возьмем бургеры на пятой по дороге в клинику. Это нельзя считать объездом. - Волк послушно трусит к машине и запрыгивает на переднее пассажирское сидение. Шериф многозначительно смотрит на него. – Оборотни поедут сзади.

Но ведь… Воняет же… И клетка. И закрытые окна. Волк жалобно скулит.

\- Ты слышал, чувак, - безжалостно говорит Стайлз. – Назад, пушистик.

Неохотно волк подходит к задней дверце, вслед за альфой, который тут же залезает в машину. Волк тормозит у двери. Резиновый коврик на полу пахнет рвотой и марихуаной. Кто-то зачем-то обоссал спинку пассажирского сидения. Подголовники впитали в себя жир с сотни немытых голов. Волк не понимает, как Скотт-альфа все это выдерживает? Наверное, он уже профессионал в отключении обоняния.

Вонючее заднее сидение полицейской машины не должно так уж сильно расстраивать волка, учитывая, что недавно он пришел в себя к клетке, окруженной рябиновым пеплом, на каменном полу, воздух пропитан ужасом, страданиями, старой мочой, старой кровью, горьким, отравленным потом, болезнью. Машина определенно выигрывает в сравнении. Да. Но все же это отвратительно. Вообще-то, для настоящего волка эти запахи просто запахи. Они не плохие или хорошие. Просто информация. Оборотни же, к сожалению, имеют лучшее представление о происхождении этих запахов и к тому же обременены богатым воображением, что можно терпеть, а что омерзительно и антисанитарно.

\- Давай, запрыгивай, - зовет волка Скотт-альфа, похлопывая по сидению рядом с собой.

Дрожа от отвращения, волк залезает в машину и пытается не дышать. Потерпев неудачу, он вдавливает нос в решетку, как можно ближе к шее шерифа, и сосредотачивается на его запахе. Шериф хорошо пахнет. Не так хорошо, как его сын. Может быть не так знакомо, но все же довольно приятно. Запах здорового человека, мужского пота и мускуса, кожи, оружия и Стайлза. Его сердцебиение сильное и ровное, хотя и немного сбивается, когда волк с силой втягивает воздух носом, отчего волоски на шее шерифа шевелятся.

\- Это как кататься с К-9, - ворчит шериф, – кажется, я все отчетливее вспоминаю Гонзо.

Он заводит машину, бросив взгляд в зеркало на заднее сидение, чтобы проверить реакцию волка, потом выезжает на дорогу.

Стайлз оборачивается, смотрит на волка, и нехороший блеск появляется в его глазах.

\- Ага, только вот Дерек скорее блеванет, а не начнет лаять. Нужно ведро, чувак?

\- Не блевать! – приказывает Скотт-альфа, и отодвигается от волка так далеко, насколько позволяет сидение. – Плохой Дерек!

Если бы в его желудке было хоть что-то, волк бы назло блеванул. Но, поскольку желудок пуст, все, что ему остается это злобный взгляд. О, это будет долгая поездка.

 

///

 

Что не так со всеми этими людьми и их любовью к пахучим штукам? Оказалось, что место Дитона не только пахнет больными животными, горечью медикаментов, бытовой химией от которой начинают слезиться глаза, но и провоняло магией. Барьер из рябинового пепла в стойке ресепшена, линия из мин-ловушек протянулась за ней, стены расписаны заклятиями, минимум три разных ящика заполнены порошком аконита, парочка ящиков сделана из древнего магического дерева, а рядом с ними стеклянные банки с подозрительными травами. Он вспоминает, да, он был здесь и раньше. Тогда ему тоже здесь не понравилось.

Скотт-альфа созвал всех остальных членов стаи. Если это можно назвать стаей. Все они, кроме Питера-умер-но-не-совсем тоже помогали в поисках. Теперь комната забита людьми-охотниками, оборотнями, китцуне, и девочкой с магией мертвых. Стая, союзники стаи, и друзья стаи собрались здесь без всякого порядка. Они недоуменно пялятся на волка сверху вниз, очевидно не подозревая, как это грубо - смотреть волку прямо в глаза.

Китцуне пахнет озоном и перегретым силовым кабелем. Отчего у волка чешется нос и ему охота чихнуть. Но он не осмеливается, потому что он все еще в центре внимания и закрывать глаза рискованно. Кроме того, он подозревает, она начнет ворковать над ним, если он чихнет. Даже мысль об этом заставляет его испытывать неловкость.

Девушка с магией мертвых еще хуже. Она изучающе смотрит на него. Не тот тип внимания, который нравится волку. И ее запах… Отзвуки земли, чего-то неопределенного и цветов… этот запах бьет в нос всякий раз, как волк делает глубокий вдох. Он старается избегать запах… но… все это ходит по кругу. Запах клиники, затем китцуне, потом девушка с магией мертвых.

Люди-охотники – это последняя капля. Волк знает, что они теперь входят в эту странную стаю… компанию… не важно. Но их запах, семейный запах причиняет боль, он вспоминает искры и лезвия. Еще он вспоминает запах дыма. Горящее дерево, горящий пластик, горящая плоть. Это что-то плохое из его прошлого, и он отказывается вспоминать. Волк какое-то время терпит их тяжелые взгляды, но недолго. Поэтому он прячется за ногами шерифа и Стайлза. Там он ложится на живот и старается стать невидимым.

Все говорят, перебивают друг друга, повышают голос. Так много слов, что волк перестает понимать речь, для него это просто шум теперь. Все возбуждены и это не слишком хорошо, волк начинает волноваться. Хотя шериф остается спокойным и невозмутимым. А тип общения Стайлза – разговор с помощью рук, да и всего тела, заставляет остальных держаться от него подальше. Все внимание шерифа и Стайлза направлено наружу, не на волка. И это приносит облегчение. Все равно он доверяет им больше, чем альфе… Ха. Он только что понял.

Волк смотрит на Скотта-альфу через призму своего открытия. Скотт хороший альфа, довольно терпимый альфа, но он не слишком хорошо контролирует свою стаю-не-стаю. Его внимание дробится. Стайлз, темноволосый детеныш охотника, бета, китцуне… Волк знает, ни раньше, ни сейчас он не будет на первом месте для Скотта-альфы. Тот пожертвует им, не раздумывая, если что-то более важное, по его мнению, будет поставлено на карту или, если он засомневается в преданности волка. Скотт уже делал так и, может быть, волк не помнит отчетливо все нюансы тех событий (и не хочет вспоминать, _спасибо большое_ ), но урок он выучил. Ему проще доверять шерифу, его авторитету и доброжелательности. И Стайлзу. Потому что Стайлз боролся за него раньше и вернулся за ним, когда все остальные бросили. Волк верит Стайлзу.

Прошло время. Не слишком много, но и немало. Волк продолжает прятаться в своем углу под охраной Стилински и приспосабливается к хаосу вокруг него. Он узнал парочку интересных вещей: его похитили, когда он был в сгоревшем логове своей старой стаи, новая стая быстро потеряла след его похитителей и поиски ничего не давали, они думали, что он погиб, а жаренные бургеры на вкус еще хуже, чем сырые. Специи оставили отвратительное послевкусие, в зубах застряла зелень, а от лука его бедный живот снова начал болеть. Стараясь не привлекать внимания, он пукнул пару раз, что немного помогло. К счастью, никто ничего не заметил. Они слишком заняты крича друг на друга. Что-то об охотниках и их дерьмовой привычке нарушать свои собственные коды.

Стайлз недоволен Скоттом-альфой. Еще больше он недоволен… страх… утрата… Айзек-бета. Здесь обоюдная неприязнь. Ревность, соперничество, плохие воспоминания. Не помогает и то, что Стайлз не любит ждать.

\- Ну и где этот чертов Дитон! – зло спрашивает он в итоге.

\- Я здесь, мистер Стилински.

Волк прижимается к полу. Он не слышал, как _этот_ вошел, даже не почуял. Его запах приглушен, скрыт, спрятан среди всех других плохих запахов. Дитон-жуткий-тихушник походит ближе и пялится, пялится. Такой высокий. Почему все эти двуногие нависают над ним? Им _необязательно_ так себя вести. Дело не в росте. Шериф так не делает и Стайлз тоже, и Скотт-альфа. Этот взгляд заставляет волка ощетиниться, начать обороняться, зарычать, предупреждая: держитесь подальше, отвалите, _прекратите пялиться_!

\- Вы любите эффектные появления, - сетует Стайлз и чуть сдвигается, блокируя Дитону обзор. – У вас там что, тайная дверь или что?

\- Да, - сухо отвечает Дитон-жуткий-тихушник. Стайлз моментально вытягивает шею, пытаясь рассмотреть тайную дверь. Дитон раздраженно фыркает. – Это называется служебным входом. Я использую ее, когда моя смотровая оказывается, переполнена незваными посетителями.

\- Я знал это, - смущенно и немного угрюмо бормочет Стайлз.

\- Я должен был сообщить другим, что Дерек вернулся, - говорит Скотт-альфа. – И он… ээээ… вот такой.

Волк невыносимо устал от всего этого. Он не может бежать, потому что некуда – он уже дома. К добру или худу – это его дом. Сражаться он тоже не может. Поэтому он подползает поближе к своим человеческим защитникам и тайком начинает грызть ближайшие шнурки. Жевание помогает успокоиться его звериной части. Так же оно успешно отвлекает от желания устроить истерику и начать прятаться под полками в кладовой. Он виновато смотрит вверх, на шерифа, снова оказавшись в центре внимания.

Шериф вздыхает и аккуратно отодвигает ногу, но волк не собирается бросать свое занятие.

\- Да чтоб вас всех! Это невыносимо, - шериф выпрямляется и говорит тоном служителя закона, которому сложно возражать. – На выход. Все. Дайте бедняге продохнуть, пока он не начал жевать мои брюки.

Детеныш охотника кратко кивает.

\- Держи меня в курсе, - говорит она Скотту-альфе, потом хватает китцуне, которая тайком вытащила свою машинку для разговоров и пытается щелкнуть волка, и выволакивает ее из комнаты.

\- Я остаюсь, - объявляет Скотт. Что совсем неудивительно.

Шериф смотрит вниз, на волка. Тот не смотрит в ответ, потому что его уже достали все эти переглядывания. Волк не перестает жевать шнурки шерифа, но вытягивает лапу и кладет ее на ногу Стайлза. Стайлз может остаться. Он не всегда был самым большим поклонником волка, но он надежен и волк к нему привык. Его запах – мускус-лекарства-возбуждение-бумага – успешно перекрывает все неприятные запахи этого места.

\- Ахха, я тоже остаюсь, - самодовольно объявляет Стайлз. Волк его прощает, потому что Стайлз подходит ближе и волку не нужно сильно тянуться. Хотя и недостаточно близко, чтобы волк мог пожевать его шнурки.

\- Почему это _он_ остается? – протестует Айзек-бета.

\- Потому что я потрясающе умею чесать за ушком, - серьезно отвечает Стайлз. – Пока, Айзек. Не забудь свой шарф.

Айзек-бета усмехается, но ничего не говорит. Он пахнет злостью. Просто человек получил большую привилегию.

\- Увидимся дома, Скотт, - говорит он, но смотрит на Стайлза, так что это, скорее всего, колкость. Он торопливо выходит вслед за девочкой-охотницей и китцуне. Это отступление портит впечатление от его выходки.

Но далеко они не продвинулись. Китцуне каким-то волшебным образом перемещается в пространстве и вот она уже у клеток с котятами.

\- О мой бог! Котятки! Эллисон, Айзек, смотрите! – восторженно пищит она.

Ну, по крайней мере, они вышли из комнаты. Волк может игнорировать этот нелепый сюсюкающий шум, доносящийся из комнаты с кошками. Пусть те сами занимаются людьми. Кошки хорошо умеют обозначать границы дозволенного. Вероятно, потому, что они восхитительные, очаровательные… психопаты с биполярным расстройством психики.

\- Сообщите мне, когда он станет человеком, - приказывает старший охотник, бросая последний нечитаемый взгляд на волка. - У меня есть вопросы.

Это могла быть угроза, но язык тела охотника и его запах не подтверждают ее. Он озабочен, рад против воли и испытывает облегчение. Скорее часть стаи, чем чужак. Скорее друг волка, а не враг.

\- Если все попытки провалятся, - добавляет девушка с магией мертвых. – Мы нарядим его в собачий розовый наряд принцессы. Будет стимул вернуться, чтобы избежать позора.

\- Ничего себе, - под нос себе бормочет шериф. – Вот это я называю жестокостью.

Девочка с магией мертвых отбрасывает назад волосы и задирает нос. Ага, вот она - кошкость. Вот чем объясняются такие советы.

\- Если поможет, почему нет? А сейчас прошу меня извинить, у меня есть более интересные дела.

\- Спасибо за помощь, - говорит Стайлз вслед. – Мы ценим это!

Она бросает взгляд через плечо.

\- Конечно, - невозмутимо говорит она, но пахнет удовольствием. Она выходит, чеканя шаг и высоко подняв голову. Такое поведение напоминает гордо задранный хвост. Волк полагает, мяуканье, которое доносится из другой комнаты, означает, что кошки приветствуют свою королеву.

Шериф ждет, когда дверь закроется за ней и только потом отодвигает ногу.

\- Давай, парень, - говорит он. – Они мне еще понадобятся.

Неохотно волк выплевывает шнурки и садится между отцом и сыном, надеясь хоть так сохранить контакт. Получается даже лучше. Оба и шериф и Стайлз тут же касаются его головы. Стайлз теребит ухо – и он на самом деле потрясающе это делает. Шериф просто кладет ладонь ему на шею. Большая и теплая рука, мягкое давление. Напряжение покидает волка, он смущенно смотрит на всех и дышать становится легче. Все хорошо. Все в порядке. Еще бы заполучить настоящей еды и логово и все будет зашибись.

Скотт-альфа вытаскивает свою машинку для разговоров, глупо улыбается и нацеливает ее на них.

\- Чувак, я должен показать это маме. Она решила, что я прикалываюсь, - он смотрит в машинку и хмурится. – Погодите. Это странно. Почему нет вспышки?

Дитон-жуткий-тихушник смотрит на фото.

\- Думаю, это потому что он очень глубоко спрятал свою человеческую часть.

\- Вы смысле… От Дерека ничего не осталось?

В голосе Скотта такой ужас, что волк почти решает обратиться и сказать ему, что это дерьмовая теория. Конечно Дерек все еще здесь. Они не неделимы. Волк это Дерек, а Дерек это волк. Дерек – две ноги и слишком много мыслей. Волк – четыре ноги и больше веры в инстинкты. Иногда одного больше, чем другого, но ни один не теряется. Одна душа - есть одна душа, как бы избито это не звучало. Разумеется, физическое изменение влияет на зрение. Это и объясняет отсутствие драматичной вспышки на фото.

Но ради объяснения основ он не хочет возвращаться к двуногому существованию. Волк просто насмешливо фыркает и бросает на Дитона скептический взгляд. В этой форме он тоже может использовать свои брови для выказывания осуждения. Волчьи брови работают так же хорошо, как и человеческие. Просто нужно знать, как ими пользоваться.

Дитон хмурится на него.

\- Я не сказал, что Дерек исчез. Я сказал, что сейчас он волк.

\- Почему бы и нет, - бормочет Стайлз и делает что-то волшебное с ухом волка отчего глаза того закатываются от удовольствия. Скотт-альфа раздраженно вздыхает. – А что? Очень удобно. Он не дуется постоянно, не встречается со всякими уродами, не шныряет по жутким, антисанитарным развалинам. Все еще немного параноик, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. По крайней мере, сейчас гораздо проще иметь с ним дело, можно заполучить его благосклонность просто почесав за ушами.

\- И ты всегда хотел собаку, - сухо говорит шериф.

\- И я всегда хотел собаку.

Стайлз – засранец. И волк бы с удовольствием цапнул бы его за задницу. Но… Стайлза так же ласково перебирает его ухо, и волк боится пошевелиться, вдруг он прекратит? Хотя, получается, он не один думает, что Стайлз засранец, Скотт возмущенно вскрикивает:

\- Он не собака, Стайлз! _Нельзя_ обращаться с ним, как с собакой!

\- Возможно, придется, - замечает Дитон-жуткий-тихушник. Он все еще пялится на волка, что грубо, но не так пугающе, как внимание всей стаи. – По крайне мере, какое-то время. Умение оборачиваться полностью очень редко встречается. Нет свидетельств, нет данных о возможных подводных камнях. Мне нужно сделать пару звонков. Тем временем, держите Дерека рядом.

У Скотта-альфы вытягивается лицо.

\- Он может остаться со мной, - говорит он.

\- Нет, не может. Чувак! У тебя уже живет Айзек. Твоей маме не хватало только еще одного нахлебника, - перебивает его Стайлз, потому что у Стайлза ноль уважения к иерархии стаи. И абсолютно никаких запретов, когда он говорит со своим альфой. Вот настолько Стайлз крутой. – У нас больше места. Он может спасть на диване. У нас жил стажер К-9 в прошлом году. Если мы справлялись с Гонзо, то уж с Дереком тем более справимся.

\- О, да ладно, - стонет шериф. – Гонзо – та еще заноза в заднице. Есть веские причины, почему у нас нет собаки.

\- Но он не _собака_ , - триумфально заявляет Стайлз. – Он _оборотень_! В нужде. Нуждающийся в помощи оборотень, застрявший в теле на четырех ногах. Которому больше некуда идти.

\- Да, Стайлз, это просто огромная разница, - вздыхает шериф, но его рука все так же спокойно лежит на шее волка, даря покой и тепло. – О каких сроках идет речь? День? Два? Или нам нужно начинать подделывать документы для нашего питомца, который очевидно волк, ну или нелегальная помесь, прежде чем какой-нибудь мудак решит донести на шерифа?

\- Я могу обеспечить вас необходимыми бумагами, - говорит Дитон-жуткий-тихушник. – И парочку собачьих бирок. Можете забрать их завтра. Приведите Дерека, нужно сделать парочку тестов.

\- Что за тесты? – рука Стайлза замирает.

\- Есть способы удерживать волчью форму, препятствовать обращению, - пожимает плечами Дитон. - Я могу определить, так ли это в нашем случае, но мне нужны материалы. Это займет пару дней. Тем временем, полагаю, вам нужно приобрести ошейник и подходящую еду. Я дам список.

Рука шерифа тяжелеет.

\- Мне не нравится это. Одевать ошейник на оборотня. Разве это не унизительно?

\- Боюсь, ему придется потерпеть, - Дитон и снова пялится. Волк показывает зубы. Дитон, к сожалению, не впечатлен. – Считайте это мерой безопасности. Не вашей, его.

\- Ладно, - решительно говорит шериф. – Если кратко? Как нам пережить это с минимальным ущербом?

 

///

 

\- Этого не было в списке, - с сомнением говорит шериф два часа спустя, когда они возвращаются из магазина. – Уверен, что это хорошая идея?

Стайлз даже не отрывает глаз от ванны, и льет в воду шампунь, который пахнет цветами.

\- Это ты жаловался, что он воняет. И боже! Это на самом деле так! Мы можем искупать его в ванной или использовать шланг в саду.

Волк скулит, обдумав ситуацию. Нет, нет. Холодная вода, темнота, сад – ему не нравится. Это грустно. Он сможет пережить искусственный цветочный запах, пока есть горячая вода. Он будет цветочным волком. Да. К тому же, пузырьки – это весело. Он жалобно смотри на шерифа. Никакого шланга в саду. Пожалуйста.

\- Прости, парень, - говорит шериф. – Я не говорю по-волчьи. Если ты не хочешь, не обязательно лезть в ванну. Мы придумаем что-нибудь еще. Что-нибудь более достойное.

\- Эй! – возмущается Стайлз. – Я принимаю ванны. Это очень мужественное занятие. К тому же очень расслабляет. Ты же хочешь, чтобы он чуть расслабился? Конечно, хочешь. Никому не нравится дерганый оборотень.

\- Возможно, он был бы менее дерганным, если бы ты дал ему поесть прежде, чем совать в ванну, - немного обиженно говорит шериф. Это мило. Хотя… шериф тоже не получит ужина, пока волка не искупают. Так что тут шкурный интерес.

Стайлз выключает воду, проверяет температуру воды, удовлетворенно кивает и садится на пятки.

\- Нельзя плавать после еды. Минимум час.

\- Не то чтобы он собрался нырять в бассейн, - ворчит шериф.

\- Ага. Как же. Думаю, мы покончили с бассейнами, - отвечает Стайлз. – Оба. Но, серьезно, я больше не могу выносить этот запах! Это как будто он валялся в чем-то мертвом… и сгнившем. Я не сяду ужинать с мистером Вонючкой Зловонным. Эй, Дерек! Ванна?

Теплая вода. Никакого шланга. Да, да! Волк быстро пересекает комнату, когти громко клацают по кафелю, пока он не наступает на мягкий коврик. Цветочный запах бьет в нос, но волк все равно забирается в ванну. Потому что… _ванна, пузырьки_!

 _Ооооооооо_!

Счастье! Теплая вода, куча пены, а потом… _потом_ Стайлз (после того, как снова пощелкал на него своей машинкой для разговоров) снимает майку и начинает намыливать его. И тереть, и шкрябать, и массировать. Потом к нему присоединяется шериф. У него большие руки, но нежные прикосновения и они дарят блаженство. Волк определенно попал в рай.

\- Эгей, - смеется шериф, удерживая голову волка, потому что у того отказали ноги. – Осторожно, приятель. Ванна скользкая.

Волк стонет, потому что ему насрать на скользкую ванну, пока Стайлз смывает кровь с его меха, а шериф держит его голову и чешет под челюстью. Так замечательно! Ему нужно быть встать на четыре ноги давным-давно! Никто не был с ним так мил, с тех пор как… он останавливается. _Плохо. Огонь_ _-боль_ _. Вина-горе. Не думать!_

Шериф гладит его и прогоняет плохие мысли. В благодарность волк лижет его руку… и это отвратительно. Пузырьки _не_ для еды! Потом он довольно фыркает.

Стайлз сдвигает пену рукой и кривится.

\- Это мерзко. Что ты делал? Купался в крови своих врагов?

\- Даже не смей так шутить! – стонет шериф. – Что если и правда?

\- Неа, - вздыхает Стайлз, осторожно намыливая живот. – Зная Дерека… Скорее всего это его кровь.

Шериф хмурится и смотрит на волка, который глупо и счастливо глядит в ответ.

\- И как часто такое происходит?

\- С чего бы мне знать? – Стайлз упрямо распутывает свалявшийся мех. – Слишком часто. Он как бы… дерьмовый боец.

Это несколько оскорбительно и все же правда. Так что волк просто сердито смотрит на Стайлза. Тот, в отместку, тут же водружает ему на голову пригоршню пены. Это ощущается странно. Как невесомая шляпа. Даже шериф смеется над тем, как волк косит глазами, пытаясь ее рассмотреть. Серьезно, у этих двоих кошмарное чувство юмора.

 

///

 

Быть со Стилински здорово. Они шутят над ним, уверенные в своем остроумии. Хотя на самом деле, они просто придурки. Но их большие ладони касаются его нежно, а от поддразниваний они начинают пахнуть счастьем. Это заразительно и волк чувствует себя в безопасности.

В конце концов, Стайлз спускает воду и начинает смывать мыло. Осторожно, не пытаясь залить голову, глаза и уши водой. Он промывает шерсть раз за разом, пока не смывает все мыло. Все это время рука шерифа лежит на холке волка, поэтому волк не отряхивается. Доминирующее прикосновение отвлекает его и позволяет Стайлзу достать и обернуть волка в полотенце. Оно пушистое и теплое. Волку нравится. Ему нравится полотенце и вытирание, и фен (Укусить ветер! Укусить!), и особенно ему нравится сушка лап (Массаж! О да!).

Хоть они и знают, что он не собака, пару раз забываются. Они стараются сохранить его достоинство, даже когда им приходится… вытирать его достоинство… Но несколько раз они зовут его «хороший мальчик» и говорят так, будто его здесь нет. Будто он их не понимает.

Это не сильно беспокоит волка. Немного раздражает, типа, _эй я прямо тут_ , _вообще-то_! С другой стороны, расслабляет. Никто не требует у него ответов, или объяснений всякого дерьма, о котором он ничего не знает или не хочет вспоминать. Никто не смотрит на него с неприязнью, как на неудачника, навязчивого и нежеланного. Ему не нужно удерживать дистанцию, он свободно может касаться кого угодно без насилия и отвращения. И, на этот раз, сарказм Стайлза направлен на других, а не на него. Это здорово.

В первый раз за довольно долгое время волку позволено разделить семейный ужин. Хотя и не стол. Шериф был готов разрешить ему, но Стайлз бросает один взгляд на сырые ребра и объявляет новое обеденное правило – если еда сырая и это не суши, на столе ей не место. Шериф выступает в защиту волка, потому что очень невежливо заставлять гостя есть с пола. Волк определенно сейчас больше любит шерифа.

\- Это расизм, Стайлз! В смысле… ксенофобия… в смысле…чем бы это ни было – рявкает шериф. – Если бы он был человеком, ты тоже заставил бы его есть с пола?! Поверить не могу!

Стайлз экспрессивно машет обеими руками на пакет с мясом:

\- Это _куски сырого мяса_ , пап! – объявляет он. – Это выглядит как _часть чьего-то тела_! Хотя. Погодите! Это и _есть_ часть чьего-то тела! Простите, если я не хочу видеть кровавые части тел на обед! Если бы он был человеком, я ни разу не возникал против его присутствия за столом, потому что он бы не ел _сырое мясо_!

\- А я вот не хочу видеть траву на обед! – возражает шериф. – Но посмотри-ка, что лежит на моей тарелке! Тем не менее, я сижу за столом, а не жую траву в огороде!

Радостно сознавать, что кто-то отстаивает его интересы, даже если это касается такой малости. И все же волк не хочет быть причиной конфликта. И потом, он так голоден, что ему абсолютно похрен, где есть, если еда нормальная. Никаких гамбургеров или кузнечиков. Поэтому он стягивает зубами пакет со стола, ставит его на пол, садится рядом и машет хвостом, демонстрируя свою готовность поесть на полу. Не самое ужасное место. Не самая ужасная еда. Уж гораздо лучше того, что лежит на их тарелках, если говорить начистоту. У шерифа на самом деле есть право на недовольство. Пф. Трава.

В итоге, Стилински, как цивилизованные люди едят своего цыпленка с салатом, а волк, удобно расположившись под столом, хрустит ребрами. Они очень вкусные. А то, как Стайлз дергается каждый раз, когда кость трещит в зубах волка – дополнительное удовольствие.  Волк не ест кости, он не на столько голоден, но он расщелкнул каждую из них, потому что смешно слушать комментарии сверху.

 

///

 

В первую ночь волк пытается спать на диване. Пытается. Подушки пахнут шерифом и Стайлзом, чуть меньше Скоттом-альфой. И это хорошо. Здорово. Эти запахи успокаивают волка, убаюкивают его, дарят ощущения безопасности. Но, как оказалось, не защищают от кошмаров. Наверное, он не должен так уж удивляться. Он не спал, как следует, после побега из клетки. Так, немного подремал в грузовике, и потом прикорнул пару раз, когда бежать не было сил.

Кошмары не были редкостью в его жизни. Сны - это время, когда прошлое и настоящее встречаются и перемешиваются. Иногда волку везло, и во снах проявлялись древние инстинкты (О! О! Кролик! Поймать! Съесть!) или даже стайные обнимашки, долгие летние вечера. Но чаще всего выбиралось из тайных мест всякое дерьмо, которое он отчаянно пытался забыть. Из темных провалов выползали сны о пустых, мрачных комнатах, страхах, горе и Огне.

Волк просыпается от кошмара, пасть полна поролоном из выпотрошенной подушки, куски его разбросаны по всей комнате. С трудом ему удается разжать сведенные в спазме челюсти и выплюнуть куски ткани. Потом ему нужно удержать в себе ужин. Не блевать на диван. Не блевать в доме. Стайлз плохо переносит вид разных телесных жидкостей, когда не сосредоточен на очередном кризисе. Скорее всего, его тоже вырвет, а шериф потом должен будет

все это убирать.

Подушке пришел конец, она полностью уничтожена. Волк виновато оглядывается, потом собирает все кусочки под журнальным столиком. Здесь никто не наступит на них и не разнесет по всему дому. Ну, он на это надеется, со Стайлзом никогда не угадаешь. Он снова залезает на диван, утыкается носом в щель между сидением и спинкой, где запах Стайлза сильнее, наверное, из-за забытого там носка, и засыпает.

В следующий раз он пытался бежать во сне, оттолкнулся ногами и влетает головой в спинку дивана. Удивительно, но диван остался стоять на месте, а он плюхнулся на подушки – звон в голове, сердце заходится панической дробью, хвост крепко сжат между ног.

Двуногий он уже бы не заснул. Занял время тренировкой или чтением. Четырёхногий он не любит читать и не видит смысла в хандре. Особенно, когда есть другие варианты. Он скатывается с дивана, минует гостиную и поднимается по лестнице наверх. Двери в обе спальни закрыты, но не заперты. Технически, это вторжение на частную территорию и серьезно наказывается в стаях. Но люди об этом не знают. И ему не запретили передвигаться по дому, так что он спокойно нарушает границу.

Волк заглядывает в комнату Стайлза. На него обрушивается волна запаха. Богатый, многослойный. Критической концентрации достигает в одном месте… ага. Стайлз развалился в кровати, как кот, нахально занявший собачью лежанку. Руки-ноги в разные стороны, одеяло перекручено, голова свисает с кровати, рот открыт. Удивительно привлекательная картина, но совершенно очевидно, на этой кровати волк не поместится.

Тогда к шерифу.

Волк идет дальше по коридору и открывает дверь в спальню шерифа. Кровать размера «Калифорнийский королевский». Хорошо. Шериф спит на одной ее половине, вторая свободна. Но его комната менее наполнена запахом, скорее всего, потому, что он здесь только спит… ну и дрочит иногда. Сон шерифа глубокий, он излучает покой. Вторая половина кровати манит измученную душу. Превосходно. Шериф даже не шевелится, когда волк запрыгивает на кровать. Он уверенно располагается спиной к шерифу и засыпает.

В третий раз волк просыпается не от кошмара, а потому что ему засветили по лбу так сильно, что звезды посыпались. Волк подпрыгивает и таращится в темноту в ужасе, уверенный, что шериф оскорблен его появление в кровати. Шериф альфа этого дома, а альфы бывают беспощадными, когда ставят на место новичков. Волк готов подставить живот, может быть даже поскулить жалобно. Он не знает еще всех правил этого логова. Он просто искал покоя. Он полностью осознает свой ранг и не хочет никаких изменений. Он был уже альфой один раз, и этот раз был лишний, спасибо большое, он больше не хочет.

Шериф всхрапнул, чмокнул губами, повернулся снова, попав ладонью волку по носу. А, случайность. Волк облегченно вздыхает, подбирает лапы и засыпает.

В четвертый раз волк просыпается, потому что шериф наваливается на него, хватает и прижимает к себе, как плюшевого мишку. Он чуть не задушил волка подушками. Потом еще и громогласно захрапел в ухо. Волк выбирается взъерошенный и задыхающийся и подозрительно смотрит на шерифа, раздраженно подергивая ухом. Шериф не похож на любителя обнимашек. Это, наверное, тоже случайность.

В следующий раз шериф будит волка неслабым ударов в челюсть, и волк вынужден признать истину: шериф кошмарный сосед по кровати. Прекрасный человек, когда бодрствует, но опасен, когда спит. Признав поражение, волк слезает с кровати и идет искать более приятное место для сна.

В итоге он растягивается на спине Стайлза, потому что это единственное безопасное место, где его не достанут шишковатые колени, узкие ступни и острые локти. Когда он привыкает к постоянному шевелению, лежать так удивительно удобно. Похоже на водяной матрас (большой город, Лора, когти, _плохо_ , _не думать_ ), только комковатый и более жесткий. Со вздохом удовлетворения волк укладывает свою большую голову на маленькую упругую задницу Стайлза и погружается в глубокий, спокойный сон.

Ему снятся кузнечики верхом на рыбах, плывущих по реке из фигурной картошки фри.

Определенно Стайлз на него плохо влияет.

 

///

 

\- Ээээ, лааадно, - говорит шериф официальным голосом, глядя на бумаги в руке. Он хмурится. Он пахнет подозрением и раздражением – острый, горький запах. Довольно сильный, перебивающий все неприятные запахи клиники. – Я понимаю - это чрезвычайная ситуация и мы сами просили помощи…

Даже волк слышит очевидное «но». Он прислоняется к ноге Стайлза – лучшая точка для наблюдения за происходящим – потому что Стайлз всегда выбирает идеально место в любом месте, где бы он не находился, и переводит взгляд с шерифа на Дитона.

Тот строит невинное лицо, и вежливо отвечает:

\- Да, просили.

Шериф хмурится сильнее.

\- Когда вы сказали «бумаги», я ожидал форму из приюта или что-то в этом роде. А это, - он помахал бумагами. – Это полный пакет документов. Регистрация в клубе. Родословная. Идентификационный номер. Карточка заводчика. Все. Это полный пакет документов для новой личности. Собачьей конечно, но все равно.

\- Конечно, - кивает Дитон-жуткий-тихушник, пожимая плечами. – Теперь никто не сможет выдвинуть никаких обвинений, не так ли? Нельзя содержать волка в качестве домашнего животного. Но держать хаски совершенно законно. Особенно с такой прекрасной родословной.

Волк не может решить оскорблен он или польщен. С одной стороны, да, у него _прекрасная_ родословная, он Хейл, в конце концов! Он может проследить свой род на двенадцать поколений назад, отследить их до тех времен, когда род звался Хейлкиас из Арты, что в Греции. С другой стороны… _Собачий клуб_? Серьезно?

Шерифа же больше беспокоят бумаги, а не их содержимое.

\- Не уверен, что тревожит меня больше, - говорит он. – Тот факт, что вы можете создать совершенно легальные фальшивые документы на оборотня, или факт, что это заняло всего двадцать четыре часа.

\- О, эти документы хранились у меня годами, - отмахивается Дитон. – Нужно было просто их обновить. Потребовалось время, чтобы проверить все данные по официальным каналам. Поэтому так долго.

Шериф смотрит на него мгновение, потом поворачивается к Стайлзу.

\- Я думал… не могу поверить, что _я_ это говорю…  но… Ты говорил он просто друид. Я точно помню его на шахматной доске. Была еще маленькая голубая бумажка и все такое.

Стайлз вздыхает.

\- Да. Дитон просто-таки создан, чтобы свести на нет всю мою систему ярлыков. Ты привыкнешь.

Очевидно, шериф в это не верит, но вслух свои сомнения не высказывает. Только прищуривается.

\- Вы должны были предупредить меня об этой вашей криминальной жилке.

\- Вы шериф, - указывает Дитон, совершенно не смущаясь. – Чем меньше вы знаете – тем лучше. Мне нужна ваша роспись здесь и здесь.

Тяжко вздохнув, шериф расписывается там, где указал Дитон.

\- Это все?

Дитон ухмыляется и отворачивается, чтобы взять со стойки громадный пластиковый пакет.

\- Почти. Вот. Предметы первой необходимости. Ошейник, бирки, поводок. Когда станет человеком, можете отдать назад. И да, я добавил лоток. В этой форме им проще пользоваться.

Волк не протестует, но печально опускает уши в смущении – реакция его двуногой части. Сегодня утром он провалился задницей в унитаз, пытаясь справить нужду, и был очень близок к тому, чтобы обернуться назад в человека. Задний двор Стилински слишком мал, а лес слишком далеко. Учитывая вышеперечисленное – лоток не такая уж плохая идея.

\- Слышь, я буду ржать над этим… вечность, когда ты вернешься, - говорит Стайлз волку, легко теребя ухо. Когда волк дергает им, Стайлз принимается за другое. У него, наблюдается некоторая фиксация на ушах. Не то чтобы волк возражал. – Ты можешь остановить это. Обратиться… Не будет лотка, не будет насмешек. Неплохо звучит?

Дерьмово звучит. Жалкая уловка. Вернуться к двуногому существованию: пустое, одинокое логово, слишком много мыслей, слишком много страха, слишком много тоски все время. Лучше оставаться на четырех ногах и ходить по нужде в кошачий лоток, если при этом он останется со Стайлзом и шерифом, они будут гладить и обнимать его постоянно, делиться с ним логовом и теплом. Он им _нравится_ – даже если только из-за меха. Меньше страдания, меньше сомнений, меньше одиночества. Никаких плохих решений, ноль шансов. Ага, никакого оборота. Неа. Подайте сюда лоток!

\- Ну как хочешь, - говорит Стайлз, совершенно не удивившись отсутствию сотрудничества. Он чешет его за ухом, подтверждая выводы волка. Стайлз _никогда_ бы не почесал за ушком Дерека-чувака-козла. – Эй, может нам одолжить и пищалку, а?

\- Нет, определенно, нет, – объявляет Дитон, мрачно глядя на Стайлза. – Постарайтесь не забыть, что он человек. Мы пытаемся помочь ему вернуться к человеческому мышлению, стать более человеком, а не животным. Надеюсь, вспомогательное средство для туалета поможет. Пищалки же определенно нет.

\- Кстати, сколько времени все это может занять? – спрашивает шериф, неохотно заглядывая в пакет. Лицо его вытягивается. Он пахнет раздражением, печалью, смущением, беспокойством… Очень противоречиво. – Есть какой-то лимит? Точка невозврата?

\- Бывает иногда, что оборотни становятся дикими, - признает Дитон. Он внимательно смотрит на волка, удерживая его взгляд, а потом улыбается, без зубов – удивительно добрая улыбка. – Не думаю, что это наш случай. Волк не сам по себе, он как-то сбежал от похитителей, он прошел большое расстояние, он нашел вас. Это очень хороший знак. Я могу попробовать парочку вещей, чтобы помочь ему вернуться. Можете привезти его, когда у Скотта будет смена? Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать.

\- Хорошо, - кивает шериф. – Нужно нам еще что-нибудь сделать? Или узнать? Когда следующее полнолуние? Будет ли это проблемой? Нужен ли ему какой-нибудь специальный шампунь или зубная паста? И что за херня с подушкой? Я думал, мы с этим покончили, когда вернули Гонзо в К-9?

Дитон-жуткий-тихушник поднимает бровь.

\- Жевание и порча вещей могут происходить по нескольким причинам. От беспокойства до скуки. Это естественный инстинкт. Не нужно беспокоиться, пока он не начал это делать постоянно. Он спал где-то рядом?

\- Да, - поднимает голову Стайлз. – Да. Сначала он спал на диване, с подушкой.

Уже обе брови Дитона поднимаются в удивлении. Он с большим интересом смотрит на волка. Тому это не нравится.

\- Сначала?

\- Ага. Потом он решил, что будет здорово использовать меня в качестве матраса. И, должен вам сказать, этот засранец адски _тяжелый_!

А спина Стайлза костлявая. И Стайлз дергается во сне, как гиперактивный щенок. _И_ Стайлз храпит. Как медведь. Вот так вот.

\- Хмммм, - бормочет Дитон. Насмешливо глядя на волка. – Это интересно.

Волк прижимает уши назад и показывает зубы. Потому что это «интересно» звучит, как угроза. Дитон-жуткий-тихушник встряхивается и улыбается.

\- И собаки и волки видят очень живые сны. Это мог быть кошмар или воспоминание об охоте. Я бы не волновался на этот счет.

\- А насчет других вещей?

\- Ну… Надеюсь, он быстро вернется и второе купание не потребуется, - говорит Дитон. – Я положил в пакет органический собачий шампунь на всякий случай. Рекомендую чистить зубы каждый день. Любая паста подойдет. Собакам нужны специальные пасты, но Дерек оборотень. Его тело заботится о себе более эффективно. Собственно, чистка зубов просто сделает его дыхание приятным.

\- Я собирался использовать мятные леденцы, - встревает Стайлз. Пфф! Да он и не нюхал реального волчьего дыхания!

Как и шериф.

\- Да ладно! Если сравнивать с Гонзо – он пахнет, как клумба.

\- Ну да, - кивает Стайлз. – «Нежность лаванды».

Да уж. Получилось так, что после пузырьковой ванны, волк теперь пахнет бабушкиным шкафом. Вернее, бабушкиным шкафом в доме Стилински. Комбинация довольно странная, поскольку ни Стайлз, ни шериф цветами не пахнут. Волк вспоминает свою старую стаю и часы, проведенные в дреме в бабушкином шкафу, свернувшись вокруг старого стеганого одеяла. Это краткое воспоминание, сладкое и драгоценное; волк аккуратно прячет. Не ковыряться в воспоминаниях, можно вспомнить ( _тьма-пепел-боль_ ) что-то плохое.

\- Луна не должна сильно на него влиять, - говорит Дитон, прежде чем Стайлз и шериф вернутся к сравнению Гонзо из К-9 и волка. К сожалению. Волк не против послушать, что он выигрывает. – Он и так в самой животной оборотнической форме. Если он все еще будет на четырех ногах к полнолунию, просто обеспечьте ему хорошую пробежку и купите парочку жевательных вкусняшек.

\- Но жевательные палочки же сделаны из…

\- Ему все равно, Стайлз.

\- Но…

\- Вы можете оставить его здесь или у Скотта, если не будете справляться, - вежливо перебивает Дитон.

Волк очень рад, что это предложение мгновенно вызывает отрицание у Стилински, и они хором заявляют:

\- Нет. Он останется с нами.

Волк согласно тявкает и опирается на Стайлза сильнее, всем весом, просто чтобы почувствовать поддержку. Приятно быть желанным. Нет. Он не вернется на две ноги, никогда, ни за что. Они не хотели двуногого Дерека (ну… Стайлз хотел, но это была жуткая смесь из раздражения-похоти-досады-желания в которой кто угодно запутался бы), но теперь они очарованы большими лапами, мягкой шерстью, пушистыми ушами. Может быть и молчанием тоже. Стайлзу определенно не нравилась большая часть того, что говорил Дерек-чувак-козел. Никому не нравилось. Даже самому Дереку.

Он не может поддерживать абсолютное соответствие волчьему мышлению – ему нужно сосредоточиться на общении, облегчить взаимодействие с человеческими членами своей новой стаи. Но при этом ему нужно и не поддаваться подспудному зуду встать на две ноги, стряхнуть шерсть, стать человеком. Ему нужно зависнуть между этими двумя полюсами своей души. Больше волк, но не собака, которую так хотел Стайлз. Если он будет достаточно хорош, достаточно предан, если от него не будет никаких неприятностей… может быть, они забудут, что когда-то он был чем-то большим (или меньшим, как посмотреть). Может быть, они позволят остаться с ними навсегда.

 

///

 

Шерифу все же пришлось пойти на работу, хоть ему и не хочется. Он три раза почесал волка за ушами на прощанье. Потом он возвращается, чтобы напомнить Стайлзу купить еще волчьей еды. И человеческой еды. И хороший лоток, но молчать, что он для волка, а то это поставит того в неудобное положение. О! И жевательные палочки, потому что волку, скорее всего, просто захочется их пожевать, вне всех этих дел с лунными фазами. И, кстати, знает ли Стайлз, что волки могут расколоть зубами череп? Если подумать, надо купить еще парочку оленьих рогов. В этот момент Стайлз захлопывает перед шерифом дверь.

\- Не позволяй себя похитить. Снова, - кричит шериф с крыльца, потом вздыхает и уходит.

Стайлз прислоняется всем телом к двери, будто снаружи ее пытается открыть орда орков. Потом смотрит на волка.

\- Прости за это. Думаю, все из-за пушистости и глазок-пуговок, - он прочищает горло. – И еще… Он… эээ… пообщался с Крисом. Тот рассказал об охотниках и о том, что они делают с пойманными оборотнями.… И… отцу это не понравилось.

Стайлз замолкает, потом отталкивается от двери и уходит на кухню, тихо прошептав:

\- Мне тоже.

И это говорит парень, который готов был выбросить его умирающего из машины. Они прошли долгий путь. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот болтливый пацан станет любимцем волка.

Фыркнув, волк трусит за Стайлзом на кухню. Он не понимает, что тот делает, просто открывает и закрывает все шкафы, но волк готов помочь. Им нужно купить продукты? Он может нести сумки. У него мощнейшие челюсти, шериф сам так сказал. Или Стайлз ищет ключи от машины? Так они в кармане куртки, которая лежит на диване в гостиной.

Волк бежит в гостиную, лезет носом в карман куртки Стайлза и вытаскивает ключи. Ему нужно присесть на минутку, потому что запах Стайлза шибает в нос, и голова кружится. Хороший запах, но ошеломляющий. Он трясет головой, ключи звенят, ударяясь о морду. Волк спешит назад, к Стайлзу, который… роется в пакете Дитона. О. Ладно. Это не про лоток, потому что тот остался в ванной, тогда что он…

Стайлз вынимает из пакета ошейник, и волк поджимает хвост. Ау. Нет. Он роняет ключи и плюхается на живот со стоном. Они могут заставить его носить ошейник, но можно же не лишать его при этом достоинства. К счастью, похоже, Стайлзу это тоже не нравится.

\- Мда уж, - бормочет он, поворачивая ошейник. – Кажется, я видел такой на одном реально стрёмном сайте…

Он достает из кармана машинку для разговоров – телефон, это называется телефон – и говорит:

\- Скотт?

 _-_ _Скоро_ _буду_ _!_ _Уже_ _почти_ _._ _Прости, мама попросила переставить кровать._

\- Ого. Снова? Разве ей еще недостаточно солнечного света?

 _\- Думаю, ей просто нравится смотреть, как я тягаю эту долбанную штуку. Но_ _я_ _в пути_ _._ _Почти_ _._ _Скоро буду._

\- Эй, эй, стой, - перебивает Стайлз. – Зайди по дороге в магазин, купи Дереку ошейник. Только нормальный. Тот, что дал Дитон… он будто из каталога для любителей садо-мазо.

_\- Фу! Стайлз!_

Стайлз закатывает глаза.

\- Просто возьми что-нибудь не такое вызывающее, ладно? Ему как бы вообще это все не нужно.

\- _Ладно_ , - слышно трение ткани о кожу, металлический скрип пружин – Скотт-альфа, наверное, сел на свой мотоцикл. – _Посмотрим_.

\- О, и расческу! Хорошую, не это пластмассовое дерьмо. Я отдам тебе деньги, когда доберешься… У тебя есть деньги?

\- _Я куплю по карточке Дитона_ , - говорит Скотт. – _У него скидка. Что-нибудь еще?_

\- Жевательные палочки, оленьи рога, «Читос».

_\- Не думаю, что можно давать ему «Читос», Стайлз. Скорее всего, его вырвет._

\- «Читос» для меня! Я заслужил! Я тебе скажу одно слово: _лоток_ , – фыркает Стайлз, потом смотрит на волка и вздыхает. – Ладно. Знаешь, что? Возьми и ему каких-нибудь вкусняшек. Думаю, лоток нанес травму нам обоим.

Волк тяжко вздыхает и кладет голову на лапы. Жизнь - боль.

\- Знаешь, ты мог бы просто вернуться, - говорит ему Стайлз, после того, как Скотт кладет трубку, повторив список покупок, отправляясь по поручению Стайлза. Вот такой он альфа. – Мы могли бы разнести лоток молотком и отпраздновать, как следует.

Или волк может научиться пользоваться унитазом, не проваливаться в него, и остаться со Стилински навсегда. Если он продержится пару месяцев, они привыкнут и не захотят от него избавляться. Таков план и волк будет его придерживаться. Достойный план, лучшее, что у него было за годы. Дерек-чувак-козел плох в стратегии, но волк может сконцентрироваться на простой задаче и не цепляться за достоинство. Борьба за достоинство приносила ему только боль. К черту гордость. Дайте ему компанию и почесушки за ухом. И похрен на лоток.

\- Или мы можем сидеть на кухне и ждать, когда Скотт привезет нормальный ошейник, - говорит Стайлз, когда становится ясно, что шкура останется на месте. – Так тоже нормально.

Так что они сидят на кухне и ждут Скотта-альфу… вернее волк лежит на прохладном полу, купаясь в запахах логова, а Стайлз проверяет список покупок, считает количество углеводов, жира и питательных волокон. Иногда он напевает песню, застрявшую в голове. Все спокойно и мирно. Ну, пока не приезжает Скотт-альфа.

Волк настаивает, что это не его вина! Он слышит мотоцикл и поднимает голову, но Стайлз наполовину в холодильнике и не видит этого. Когда Стайлз наконец-то слышит мотоцикл, он мчится к входной двери со всем пылом и грацией новорожденного олененка, но забывает, что на полу лежит волк. Тот не ожидал, что его будут таранить, не успевает уйти с дороги и Стайлз на него наступает. Каблук ломает лапу, кости хрустят, волк взвывает, Стайлз вопит и теряет равновесие, а потом… Потом все смешалось. Стайлз валится на волка всем весом, тот бесполезно скребет когтями по кафельному полу, пытаясь вывернуться. Они перепутываются конечностями, никак не могут расцепиться, и чуть не убивают друг друга.

Скотт слышит вопли и понимает их ошибочно. Он выносит входную дверь, сорвав ее с петель и пролетает гостиную (сверкая красными глазами и выпустив когти) так быстро, что дверь даже не успевает коснуться ковра.

Взбешенный альфа на его территории до колик пугает и без того дерганого волка. Инстинкты орут благим матом – защищайся. Его кости все еще срастаются, Стайлз-человек-член-стаи рядом с ним, цепляется за дверную раму, полностью дезориентирован и беспомощен, а на них, со скоростью пушечного ядра, несется нечто угрожающее… Ну и что было делать волку?

Защищаться. Что же еще?

 

///

 

\- Так. – Говорит шериф, возвышаясь над окровавленным диваном (тем, что от него осталось), где, съежившись, сидят два подростка и один волк. В целом его настроение волк бы описал, как взрывоопасное. Поэтому он прижимается к подушкам так сильно, что почти ложится. – Говорите.

За спиной шерифа по комнате бродит его помощник (детское лицо, запах огня и углей). Он с удивительно бесстрастными лицом, учитывая брызги крови по всем стенам и даже потолку, и уничтоженную мебель, притворяется, будто он ничего не слышит и пытается приладить входную дверь на место. У него ничего не получается, рама выломана, дверные петли искорежены.

Стайлз нервическим движением цепляется за шкуру волка, тот приподнимается немного, чтобы стать барьером между Стайлзом… и… ну… и Скоттом. Который, вообще-то не угроза. По крайней мере, для Стайлза. Волк очень пожалеет обо всем этом, когда уровень адреналина вернется в норму. К следующему вторнику, наверное.

\- Это была случайность, - неуверенно начинает Стайлз.

Шериф недовольно сжимает губы. Терпение его иссякает.

\- Попробуй снова.

Скотт-альфа ерзает на диване.

\- Эм… Это было недопонимание? Я… Я подумал… Но, оказалось… Мы как бы…перенервничали?.. И нам… очень жаль? Я заплачу за дверь. Пожалуйста, не звоните маме!

… Иссякает.

\- Это похоже на место преступления! Мистер Касковиц, который живет через два дома и глух, как пень, позвонил в 911, потому что решил, на Стайлза напал грёбанный _горный лев!_ – шериф повышает голос с каждым словом. Потом он обвинительно тычет пальцем в телевизор. – К экрану телевизора прилип _кусок окровавленной кожи_!

\- Это… Это должно быть мое… - смиренно признает Скотт. – Дерек… ммм… как бы… случайно попытался откусить… мне лицо?

Шериф многозначительно смотрит на окровавленного, но совершенно невредимого Скотта, а потом на волка, который выглядит после боя гораздо хуже. Что-то течет у него из носа, и волк не может втянуть воздух, потому что это адски больно. Щека шерифа дергается.

\- Ему нужна медицинская помощь?

\- Не думаю, - Скотт наклоняется, чтобы лучше рассмотреть ранения, волк прижимает уши к голове и скалится. Его рот полон кровью и ужасом. Если ему придется драться снова – он наверняка проиграет. К счастью, Скотт-альфа в этот раз не усугубляет ситуацию. Он медленно отодвигается и говорит:

\- Он… эм… Он все еще не отошел.

\- Вот уж без балды*, - бормочет помощник. Он бросает затею с дверью и встает рядом с шерифом. – Эта дверь не подлежит ремонту. Мне жаль, шеф.

 

* в оригинале он говорит «No shit». Это отсылка к военному прошлому Перриша. Часто так говорят военные со времен вьетнамской войны. Фраза эта может иметь несколько значений, в зависимости от интонации (утвердительной или вопросительной) и контекста. Типа:

\- No shit? – Да ты что, реально?

\- No shit! – Правда, зуб даю!

\- No shit? (с насмешкой) – Да что ты говоришь, капитан очевидность?

\- No shit. – Вот уж точно.

 

\- Ну, мы все равно собирались ставить еще одну дверь. Да же? – нервно улыбаясь, говорит Стайлз.

Он так отчаянно цепляется за волка, и тот прижимается к нему еще сильнее. Угрозы взрыва больше нет, запах смягчается, но шериф все еще хмурится.

\- Ты хоть представляешь себе, что могло произойти, если у кого-нибудь хватило смелости зайти?! Когда они увидели бы, как Дерек вырывает куски из Скотта? О чем ты думал?!

\- Это моя вина, - говорит Скотт-альфа и, да, так и есть, черт возьми! – Я услышал, как кричит Стайлз и взвыл Дерек… И я подумал… - Скотт опускает глаза и прочищает горло. – Я подумал… что Дерека больше нет, а волк напал на Стайлза… Я запаниковал и выбил дверь… и… и…

\- И перед Дереком внезапно оказывается обращенный альфа и нападает, - перебивает Стайлз. – Это не его вина, понятно? Это действительно случайность. Я наступил ему на лапу, когда рванул к двери, он взвизгнул, я потерял равновесие, а потом… Бум! Когти, зубы и клочья меха летят во все стороны. Скотт пытался защитить меня. Дерек пытался защитить меня… Короче – все запутались. Вот и все.

\- Ну? И кто победил? – любопытствует помощник шерифа.

Шериф всем телом поворачивается к нему и грозно спрашивает:

\- Серьезно, Перриш?

\- Ну… Мы знаем, как это _началось_ , - спокойно говорит Перриш. – Но мне, например, интересно знать, как это закончилось. Когда мы вошли они уже не пытались сожрать друг друга.

Ох, им точно пиздец! Особенно Стайлзу. И перед лицом этого пиздеца, волк бессилен. Он пытается соскользнуть с кушетки, но Стайлз держится за его шкуру мертвой хваткой. Черт! Теперь шериф обратил на него внимание. Волк скулит, утыкается своим все еще кровоточащим носом в бедро Стайлза. Недостаток пространство затрудняет дыхание и нос болит ужасно, но, он _чувствует_ , что спрятался. Все равно диван уже не спасти. На нем столько крови. Скотт упал прямо на него, когда волк содрал ему половину лица.

\- Ты все равно будешь наказан, - мрачно говорит шериф. – Давай, выкладывай, сын мой.

Стайлз возмущенно дергается.

\- Эй! Я ничего не делал! Я ни при чем! Случайность, помнишь? _Недопонимание_!

\- И почему же они _остановились_?

\- Они… Они устали? – пытается Стайлз. О боги! Он такой хреновый лжец.

\- Стайлз.

\- Ну ладно… Я… Эээ… Возможно, я пару раз стукнул их газетой.

\- _Что_? – рявкает шериф.

\- Ну а что еще я мог сделать? Схватить Тасманийского дьявола за хвост? У нас нет шланга в гостиной. Это все, что я мог придумать. И это сработало!

\- Ты мог погибнуть! – в голосе шерифа абсолютный ужас.

Стайлз фыркает.

\- Да ладно! До полнолуния еще далеко. Нужно было просто отвлечь их. Я даже рядом не стоял.

\- Если ты был на расстоянии удара – ты уже был слишком близко! – кричит шериф и волк чует кислый запах страха, который чует даже его порванный нос. – Это была плохая идея. Не знаю, о чем я думал! Я звоню Дитону. Мо можем платить за еду и все что ему нужно, но…

\- Что! – подпрыгивает Стайлз и волк вынужден поднять голову, чтобы тот его не придавил совсем. О чем тут же жалеет, он видит страх в глазах шерифа, страх за своего детеныша. – О чем ты говоришь?

\- Это второй раз, когда что-то включает агрессию, Стайлз, – шериф смотрит на волка и тот понимает, что дальше будет. Шериф его прогонит. Он испортил вещи и напугал шерифа и тот хочет от него избавиться. – Это не его вина – я понимаю. Дерек пережил столько дерьма, и это не прошло бесследно. Мы не справимся с ним, когда добавляется еще и ПТСР! Если ты не заметил, тут, на телевизоре кусок скоттова _лица_! Скотт может излечиться. Ты не можешь. Я звоню Дитону.

Вот и все. Волка затошнило. Шериф решил, что он совершенно сломлен. Настолько сильно травмирован, что может навредить человеческому члену стаи. Он мог бы встать на две ноги и попытаться оправдаться, но что он может сказать? Он _действительно_ сломлен. Он так много раз терпел поражение, наделал так много ошибок, какие уж тут оправдания. У Дерека-чувака-козла нет ничего, ни мягкой шерстки, ни пушистых ушей. Все, что у него есть – деньги. Он может оплатить ущерб, извиниться и притвориться, что все хорошо. Потом вернуться в свое пустое логово, пустую, холодную кровать, пустую жизнь.

Они что-то говорят, но он не понимает слов, они просто звон в его ушах. Волк знает, что нужно слушать, решается его судьба, но он парализован. Встать, стряхнуть мех и сдаться? Или спрятаться глубже? Может быть, отправиться к Дитону-жуткому-тихушнику не так уж и плохо? Там ему не нужно будет _думать_ так много.

Он глубоко вздыхает. Пахнет Стилински, запах годами пропитывал дом: пот, мускус, древесная нота шерифа, пряная нота Стайлза, пролитое пиво, старый носок, пара забытых монет, Скотт-альфа, картофельные чипсы. Слова перестают иметь значение и смысл. Волк погружается в прекрасный мир запахов, они наполняют его, отгоняют панические мысли.

Он чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд. Это смотрит на него не-совсем-человек, который пахнет огнем. Волк дергает ухом и отводит взгляд. Стайлз гладит его по бокам. Ребра еще не зажили, и это больно, но и хорошо. Сердцебиение замедляется. Ему тепло между Скоттом-альфой и Стайлзом, так что он расслабленно вываливает язык, чтобы чуть охладиться. Воздух пахнет стаей, новой стаей, хорошей стаей. Он вдыхает его, делает частью себя, запах наполняет голову статикой, пока где-то далеко-далеко стая и не-совсем-человек продолжают говорить.

В какой-то момент они начинают разговаривать с ним. Он не понимает их и даже не пытается. Стайлз тычет в него костлявым пальцем: бок, живот, голову. Хочет проверить, как он излечился? Еще нет, еще нет. Но почти. Волк лижет его руку. Вкус Стайлза – чернила и кровь. Стайлз говорит что-то, зовет его по имени, снова и снова, так что волк поднимает голову, лижет Стайлза в подбородок и кладет голову ему на колени.

Стая расстроена, запах соленый и резкий. Шериф-альфа внезапно опускается на колени. Он держит волка за щеки своими большими руками и смотрит в глаза. Волк почтительно опускает взгляд и уши. Шериф-альфа что-то настойчиво говорит ему, смысл его слов почти понятен, но волк сосредотачивается на запахе шерифа: кожа-металл-пот-шериф. Хороший запах.

Волк-альфа рычит, призывает к подчинению, но волк и так здесь, и он не понимает, чего хочет волк-альфа, поэтому соскальзывает с дивана, подставляет живот и горло, поджимает хвост и закрывает глаза. Так он и лежит пока Скотт-альфа не уходит. Потом уходит шериф-альфа вместе со своим помощником, который не-совсем-человек и пахнет огнем. Рядом остается только Стайлз.

От Стайлза плохо пахнет. Как будто его тошнит.

Волк ничего не делает. Он не знает, что тут можно сделать.

 

///

 

Волк спит на остатках дивана этой ночью. Один.

Он не помнит свои сны.

 

///

 

Шериф-альфа надевает на него ошейник. Мягкая плетеная кожа и металлическая застежка. Он не слишком тугой и волк не сопротивляется. Если они хотят, чтобы он носил ошейник – он будет носить ошейник. Никаких возражений.

Они цепляют поводок к ошейнику, и все втроем выходят на улицу. Поводок не нужен вообще-то, волк не отходит от Стайлза ни на шаг. Только один раз прячется за деревом, чтобы сделать свои дела. Он попытался скрыть результат травой и землей, но шериф и Стайлз отодвигают его и собирают все в пластиковый пакет. Даже это он не может сделать правильно.

 

///

 

Проходит время. Волк не знает много или мало, и ему все равно. Он спит, он ест, он играет со Стайлзом, он приносит вещи шерифу-альфе ( _аккуратно, аккуратно, не оставлять след от зубов_ ), охраняет дом, когда люди спят. Он старается вести себя послушно рядом с шерифом-альфой, настолько незаметно насколько может быть незаметным здоровенный стокилограммовый волк. Он помнит – нужно доказать шерифу-альфе - он хороший, показать, каким полезным он может быть. Хотя он и не помнит, почему это так важно.

Иногда, когда шериф делает резкое движение или внезапно возникает за спиной волка, волк сильно пугается. Но он сильно-сильно сжимает челюсти, чтобы шериф не увидел даже краешка зубов. Он падает на живот и подставляет горло. Запах шерифа-альфы меняется, становится горьким и пепельным. Волк знает, что это его вина, но не знает, как исправиться, как вести себя еще лучше.

 

///

 

Приходит волк-альфа, приводит свою стаю-не-стаю. Детеныш охотника, китцуне, реально нестабильный бета, девочка с магией мертвых. Они кажутся очень знакомыми, особенно бета. Но они принадлежат стае волка-альфы. Волк очень вежлив с ними, не смотрит в глаза, не показывает зубы, позволяет им тискать себя и тормошить, потому что он теперь живет, следуя трем простым законам.

Порадовать шерифа-альфу.

Защитить Стайлза.

Остаться в стае.

Волк знает, в глубине души, в той части, что слишком яркая, слишком опасная, которую он давит изо всех сил, когда она пытается всплыть, порадовать шерифа-альфу значит: никогда не выказывать агрессии, не показывать ничего, что люди могут принять за агрессию, быть молчаливым, послушным, не привлекать внимания, быть полезным и не путаться под ногами. Это имеет ключевое значение, если он хочет остаться. А он так сильно хочет.

Оставаться спокойным и терпеливым тяжело, когда твой упорядоченный маленький мирок так грубо разрушен вторжением. Столько народу. Волк-альфа сразу заявляет права на Стайлза, в первую же секунду и почти не замечает, что происходит в стае. Это хреново, потому что всем им не повредило бы его внимание.

В частности: бета и Стайлз не ладят. Они соперничают за внимание альфы, хотя и совершенно очевидно, что Стайлз фаворит. Это беспокоит волка. Бета ревнует, он боится всего на свете, а физически он гораздо сильнее Стайлза. Если бета будет в беде и загнан в угол – Стайлз может пострадать. Хороший альфа уже давно прояснил бы ситуацию, ни один из членов стаи не должен чувствовать угрозу от друга. Но, или волк-альфа не понимает серьезности ситуации, либо ему все равно.

Сложно следовать первому правилу и выполнить второе. Все, что волк может сделать – оставаться между бетой и Стайлзом, в качестве барьера. Если все станет совсем плохо, он прикроет собой Стайлза. Не важно, что он пострадает. Он вылечится. Это, пожалуй, единственное, в чем он хорош. Из него получилась бы отличная боксерская груша.

Китцуне (скорее щенок, чем лиса, все еще по-детски неуклюжая) неожиданно милая и беспроблемная. Она определенно еще не член стаи, не уверена в своем статусе, ждет от всех одобрения или сигнала. Большей частью она глазеет на волка-альфу. Когда да нее доходит, что она пялится, она начинает паниковать (каждый чертов раз), отчего волк дергается. Потом она виновато смотрит на детеныша охотника и начинает притворяться, что на самом деле она занята чем-то другим.

К сожалению, она начинает приставать к волку. Китцуне гладит его и хватает за лапы. Она даже пытается почесать его за ухом, но только Стайлзу дозволено это. Так что волк вынужден отслеживать ее движения и уклоняться всякий раз, когда она тянется к его ушам. Она издает жалобный звук, и волк чувствует смутную вину, но даже у самого последнего члена стаи _должно_ быть какое-то личное пространство.

Детеныш охотника и девочка с магией мертвых ужасны в другом плане. Они пялятся на него с любопытством и тыкают пальцами. Девочка с магией мертвых принесла ярко-розовую сверкающую стразами шлейку и пытается надеть ее на волка. Волк успевает спрятаться под кроватью и скулит, пока она не сдается и не убирает ее подальше. К несчастью, это не конец. Она продолжает делать гадости. Она до полусмерти пугает волка, вытащив из кармана мешок с порошком аконита и сунув его ему в нос. Потом она хватает Стайлза и передвигает его по комнате, так что волк не может быть с ним рядом, чтобы защитить в случае чего. Кончилось тем, что волк горестно взвыл. Он не знает, чего она добивается, но у него, блядь, инфаркт из-за нее случится.

Охотницу же больше занимает его тело, хоть она и следит краем глаза за щенком китцуне. Она измерила лапы волка, его когти. Ослепила, посветив фонариком в глаза. Потянулась к морде, хотела посмотреть на зубы, но Стайлз обнял волка и отвернул его морду от нее. Волк не знает, что сказал Стайлз, но голос был очень серьезным. Он зарылся пальцами в густой мех на шее волка и прекратил неприятное исследование. Есть веские причины, почему Стайлз любимец волка.

Вся ситуация очень смущает. Никто в комнате не злится. Разочарованы, да. Обеспокоены чем-то. Одержимы попытками удержать взгляд волка. Они не причиняют боли и не пытаются его забрать, но все равно они очень напрягают. Он терпит их, проглатывает малейший протест, пока у него не начинает болеть живот.

Но они уходят. Какое облегчение. Задерживается только волк-альфа. Он остается с ними большую часть вечера. Но ничего не делает волку. Тот решает, что угрозы Стайлзу нет, улучает время и сбегает в ванную, где стоит лоток, и где его рвет. Так выходит напряжение этого дня. Он виновато закапывает следы и бежит наверх. Он хотел лечь рядом со Стайлзом и заснуть, чтобы окончательно избавиться от стресса, но рядом со Стайлзом лежит волк-альфа, они смотрят в ноутбук. Похоже им удобно и ситуация им знакома и… и волку нет там места. Его не пригласили. Он еще не заработал себе места.

Он сворачивается в углу комнаты, укладывает голову на лапы и терпеливо ждет, когда уйдет волк-альфа.

 

///

 

Этой ночью шериф-альфа уходит патрулировать свою территорию, и волк осмеливается зайти в комнату Стайлза и свернуться калачиком у него в ногах. Стайлз плохо спит иногда, просыпается, кричит, пахнет ужасом и холодным потом. Раньше волк не решался подниматься из гостиной, чтобы успокоить его, потому что первым всегда приходил шериф-альфа, и только дурак встанет между отцом и его ребенком в такой ситуации. Но что если Стайлз проснется от кошмара, а никого рядом нет? Шрамы, нанесенные Ногитцуне, заживают тяжело.

Волк держит это в голове, когда тихо, используя все навыки охотящегося хищника, прокрадывается в комнату и осторожно залезает на кровать. Он ждет, что его вышвырнут, но Стайлз просто хрюкает во сне, зарывается ногами в волчью шерсть и расслабленно раскидывает конечности по кровати. Как щенок. Это мило.

Сны же не такие приятные.

Смешно, но Стайлз всю оставшуюся часть ночи спит спокойно. Это волк огребает кошмаров по самую макушку. Ему снится шериф-альфа, преследующий его на машине и спускающий на него собак, потому что он был плохим и не следовал правилам. Ему снится более взрослая версия детеныша охотника. В этом сне он обнажен и прикован к металлической решетке, а охотница делает с ним жуткие, болезненные и невыносимо интимные вещи. Ему снится, как волк-альфа вонзает когти ему в шею и подтаскивает к ухмыляющемуся монстру, заставляя кусать его. Ему снится, как он тонет в бассейне, а на краю стоит жуткое существо, человекоподобная ящерица или крокодил, она шипит на него. Стайлз тоже есть в этом сне, он тоже тонет, потому что вес волка тянет его на дно.

Ему снится девочка с магией мертвых, она выдыхает ему в лицо голубую пыль аконита. Яд выжигает легкие, он захлебывается болью. Она тащит его волоком через пепелище, а потом задыхающегося оставляет у тайной могилы и смотрит, как гниющий труп медленно утягивает его к себе.

А в предрассветный час, когда у него уже нет сил плакать, и он обессилено лежит в ногах Стайлза жалкой дрожащей кучкой меха – ему снится Огонь.

 

///

 

Если исключить кошмары и внезапные вспышки паники (хотя волк к ним привык) – жизнь у волка просто сказка. Его балуют, кормят вкусной едой, развлекают, гладят и не оставляют в одиночестве, никто не пытается его убить, и шериф-альфа больше не пахнет страхом и желанием защитить своего детеныша. Не теперь, когда волк все силы бросает на то чтобы хорошо себя вести. Шериф-альфа все еще не слишком _доволен_ волком _,_ он много вздыхает, когда волк рядом и пахнет печалью, когда тот осмеливается подойти к нему и лизнуть руку, чтобы выказать уважение, но волку разрешают остаться и это замечательно.

Волку даже разрешают лежать на диване рядом с шерифом-альфой, когда тот смотрит на движущиеся фигурки в коробке с картинками. Он зарывается ладонью в шерсть на шее волка и это прикосновение дарит тепло и странно успокаивает. Иногда шериф гладит волка, но чаще играет с ошейником, вертит его, поворачивает, отчего тот становится туже и снова отпускает. Это напоминает привычку Стайлза, тот тоже все время хватается за ошейник.

Не похоже, что они замечают, что делают. Но для волка эти прикосновения важны. Сначала эти прикосновения ему не нравились, потому что он вспоминал о неприятном объекте, что на него надели, но спустя время мнение переменилось. Это не ущемление его свободы. Ощущение небольшого давление стало дарить покой. Волк начал чувствовать себя желанным, особенно, когда шел небольшой рывок: «эй, ближе». Что бы он не натворил раньше, его простили. Они хотели видеть его рядом с собой, хотели его оставить. Это он читает в их движениях, в том, как они касаются ошейника.

Постепенно волк осмелился расслабиться, он решает, что ничего не угрожает его новой жизни. Ведь шериф не касался бы его так ласково, если хотел выгнать. Три закона все еще во главе угла. Но расслабление явило неожиданный побочный эффект. Ослабло давление волка на думающую часть его сущности. Но… может быть, это и нет так уж плохо. Он может лучше понять, как стать более полезным. Так что пусть. Немного можно.

 

///

 

Волк начинает ассоциировать волка-альфу с несчастьями.

Сначала внезапное нападение, потом пытка людьми, а теперь, когда волк уже было решил, что все устаканилось, волк-альфа является и бах! Шериф-альфа в ярости. Волк не знает, кто и что сказал, но вот они спокойно готовят обед и разговаривают, волк носит все, что ему дает Стайлз, а в следующую секунду шериф-альфа кричит, Стайлз излучает боль, а волк-альфа мечется между ними, заламывая руки и издавая горестные звуки.

Волк стоит посреди кухни, пакет замороженных овощей свисает из пасти, шерсть встает дыбом от жуткого напряжения, разлитого в воздухе. Сердце заходится, живот скручивает болью, будто кто-то пырнул его ножом, а потом еще и провернул нож в ране. Лапы холодеют, кажется, что пол превратился в лед. Удушающий горький-соленый-кислый злой запах бьет в нос. Волк беспомощно скулит, но этот звук теряется в общем шуме. Потом шериф-альфа бьет ладонью по кухонному столу и это все… волк больше не может.

Он не осмеливается бросить пакет с овощами ( _аккуратно, осторожно, не портить вещи, не показывать зубы_ ), он устраивает его в углу кухни, где на него никто не наступит и выходит в гостиную. Ноги не идут, будто их парализовало. Но волк не может оставаться в гостиной, она слишком близко к кухне, он все слышит и волны агрессивного спора рушат самообладание волка и без того хрупкое.

Отчаявшись, он вскарабкивается на онемевших ногах на второй этаж, открывает дверь в ванную и прячется в ней. Стены, кафель и стенки ванной заглушают злые голоса, но недостаточно. Шериф-альфа очень зол. Волк хочет защитить Стайлза от обидных слов, но сильнее всего он хочет остаться в стае. Если он выступит против шерифа-альфы – его выгонят. Скорее всего. Его ломает от желания убежать, но заставляет остаться ужасное предположение, что, если он убежит, они больше не позовут его обратно. Да и куда ему идти?

Его челюсти болят, так хочется что-нибудь сжать зубами и жевать-жевать- _жевать_. Здесь есть только полотенца, но ему нельзя портить вещи. Вещи собственность стаи, принадлежат шерифу-альфе, а ему нельзя напоминать, что у волка есть зубы. Зубы - это плохо. Если поступишь плохо – выгонят из стаи. А волк больше не может быть один.

Он даже не заметил, что жует лапу, пока клык не проткнул кожу. Вспышка боли напугала его ненадолго. Но потом он ощутил прилив вдохновения. О. О! Он может жевать свои лапы! И никаких проблем! Лапы часть его, и он быстро излечивается. Если только не перестарается. Никакой порчи вещей. Разве что чуть-чуть крови, но он в ванной – это не страшно. Он вылижет ее и все дела. Никто не заметит. Это гениально! Он такой умный волк!

Застонав от наслаждения, волк закрывает глаза и полностью отдается своему занятию.

 

///

 

Похоже, волк родился под несчастливой звездой. Его застукали. И шериф-альфа не оценил блестящее решение волка в вопросе минимизации ущерба.

Поспешная попытка ликвидировать кровавые следы тоже не вызвала восторга.

Твою жеж мать!

 

///

 

Самое забавное (странно-забавное, а не смешное забавное) за инцидентом с жеванием лап не последовало наказания. Только больше внимания. В хорошем смысле. Чесания за ухом, объятия на диване… в этом роде.

Шериф-альфа взял в привычку осматривать его лапы по нескольку раз на дню. Он издавал довольные звуки, когда находил их в полном порядке. Видимо, волк ошибался и его лапы принадлежат не ему, а шерифу. Это очень странно. С другой стороны, осмотры не причиняют боли, а одобрение шерифа-альфы приносит удовлетворение и счастье. Он решил, что так даже лучше. Шериф-альфа будет хорошо заботиться о его лапах.

Альфы и Стайлз много общаются. В основном шериф-альфа спрашивает, а Стайлз отвечает, иногда ему помогает волк-альфа. Бывает, в ходе разговора, снова возникает напряженность, но, как только волк собирается свалить, чтобы передохнуть от спора, Стайлз и шериф-альфа хватают его за ошейник и удерживают рядом, пока все не успокаиваются.

Это ужасно тяжело, пока волк не осознал - его присутствие помогает им успокоиться. Как только он начинает дергаться, они замолкают на мгновение, потом перестают орать друг на друга и возвращаются к нормальному диалогу. Волк… как барометр. Он _полезен_. Какое приятное открытие. Он гордится собой.

 

///

 

Новый диван пахнет… никак. Старый был пропитан запахами, многими годами воспоминаний. Все это пропало. Диван удобный, подушки мягкие, ножки устойчивые, но нужно что-то еще. Что поможет стать дивану хорошим местом для отдыха.

Потом шериф-альфа теряет носок по пути в прачечную и волка осеняет. Он знает, что делать!

Его убежище будет _лучшим_!

И будет пахнуть _потрясающе_!

 

///

 

Жарким днями, когда солнечный свет льется на голову ощутимым жаром, Стайлз водит волка к Дитону. В клинике всегда прохладно, но теперь жара проникла и сюда. Часть мира за толстыми стенами, полная ароматов другой жизни, запахами пыли и листвы.

Дитон-жуткий-тихушник занялся тестами. Пепел, дым, порошки, камни. Пристальные взгляды, почти как прикосновения. Неприятные прикосновения. Всегда в круге, только они вдвоем, больше никого не допустили. Скотт-альфа рядом: передает инструменты, чистит их, заботится о других животных, пока врач занят, пытаясь вылечить то, что не нуждается в лечении. Смотровая гудит переполненная магией, наполняется всплесками силы Стайлза, проявляющейся неугомонными движениями его пальцев. Сила эта парадоксальна, как и все в Стайлзе. Каждый раз, когда Дитон толкает, Стайлз толкает в ответ. Не замечая, не осознавая. Не магия, что-то другое. Провокационное, опекающее, неотступное.

Волк заинтересованно наблюдает за движением магии из центра круга, укрытый, как одеялом, проникшей в клинику жарой. Ритуал закручивает спирали, и кажется, что течения магии сейчас заденут мех волка или рассыпятся искрами над металлическим столом. Но вся магия мира бесполезна, если направлена в никуда.

Люди знают об оборотнях очень мало. Потому что никто из них не был _рожден_ с двумя душами. Они не понимают: звериная часть - это не хорошо или плохо – она просто есть. Она часть целого. Нет никакой внутренней войны, в ней нет необходимости. Это хороший способ _быть_ , поэтому волк легко вышел на первый план, когда двуногий он совсем устал.

Стол для осмотров прохладный, независимо от того как долго волк на нем лежит, гладкий и жесткий. Бояться вроде нечего, уйти он не может, поэтому волк укладывается на бок и дремлет. Дитон-жуткий-тихушник занят своей магией, волк-альфа занят клиникой, Стайлз бродит кругами. Беспокойный. Он трогает все: шкафы, плакаты, стены, двери, все места, где были начертаны руны, которые потом закрасили, места, где предметы силы были вмурованы в раствор. Он открывает все ящики и контейнеры, играет с перчатками и шприцами, толкает и сдвигает вещи, бормочет что-то себе под нос.

Волк не может расслабиться в этом месте, но поверхностный сон хороший способ провести время. Волк узнает секреты комнаты с помощью шатаний Стайлза. И каждый раз, когда они отправляются домой, он узнает больше о самом Стайлзе.

 

///

 

Однажды, Стайлз заговорил и его слова снова становятся понятны волку. Он убегает и прячется под кроватью шерифа. Он глубоко, захлебываясь, вдыхает запах шерифа, напоминая себе, почему лучше быть немым бестолковым зверем, почему нельзя слишком много думать.

\- Какого хрена, чувак? – спрашивает Стайлз, заглядывая в комнату. Он немного раздражен и обеспокоен. – Чего?

Волк скулит в расстройстве. Ему _нравится_ понимать Стайлза. Он вспомнил, какой он сообразительный и забавный, и как здорово умеет обращаться со словами. Теперь, когда он вспомнил, кажется уже не такой хорошей идеей игнорировать все это в пользу бессмысленного существования.

\- Это микроволновка, да? – вздыхает Стайлз. – Микроволновка? Кошмарный, ужасный, страшный «динь», да? Да елки-палки! Ты волк, а не пудель! Давай, выползай оттуда и иди навстречу своим страхам как большой страшный оборотень!

Ладно тогда. Решено. Волк вылезает из-под кровати и трусит к Стайлзу. Тот сильно удивляется.

\- Ух ты. Это реально сработало… Погоди! Стой! Ты здесь?

Волк кивает головой и _смотрит_ на Стайлза. Он совершенно не готов к тому, что Стайлз бросится к нему, чтобы… легонько стукнуть пальцем по носу? Что за нафиг?

\- Бип-бип, - говорит Стайлз, странный-странный человек.

Волк чихает и недовольно зыркает на него.

\- О мой бог! – выдыхает Стайлз, все в нем пахнет радостью. Волк и не осознавал, насколько подавлен все это время был Стайлз. – Это правда ты, чувак! Эти брови не лгут – ты правда вернулся! Прогресс! – Он начинает дрожать от волнения. – Где мой телефон?

На кухонном столе. Но волк не скажет. Из-за глупого «бип-бип».  

Не круто, Стайлз, совсем не круто.

 

///

 

Шериф никаких «бип» не делает.

Шериф выдает ему стейк и вкусняшку длиной с его руку. Говорит, как здорово, что он снова с ними, и чтобы не вздумал повторять это дерьмо снова.

\- Мы скучали по тебе, парень, - говорит он и не лжет.

Шериф-альфа на втором месте по крутизне. Лучшей была мама.

 

///

 

После его возвращения, их рутинное существование окрашивается новыми красками. Волк получает уверенное одобрение шерифа и много обнимашек от Стайлза. Очень много. Очевидно, Стайлз решил, раз уж волк приблизился к человеческому восприятию, то со дня на день он сбросит шкуру и встанет на две ноги, поэтому торопится получить как можно больше пушистых объятий. Волк бы не волновался на этот счет. Его план заставить их полюбить его, все еще актуален. Он основополагающий. В отличие от двуногого Дерека, четырёхногий волк имеет неоспоримое преимущество. Даже несколько. Он милый. Пушистый. Очаровательно глуп. Рано или поздно Стайлз и шериф решат, что не хотят с ним расставаться. Все, что ему нужно делать: слоняться вокруг, быть прелестным и не показывать зубы.

Утро начинается так: сладкий сон Стайлза прерывает громадная лапа, похлопывающая его по лицу. Волку не нравится бодрствовать в одиночестве, так что, раз уж он проснулся, должен проснуться и Стайлз. Неизменные протесты будят шерифа. Потом они идут в ванну и это весело. Двое сонных мужчин и один бодрый волк в маленькой комнатке, толкающихся и спотыкающихся друг о друга, пока занимаются утренней гигиеной. Ко всеобщей радости, волк наконец-то придумал, как пользоваться унитазом. Иди ты на хрен, лоток!

Шериф готовит завтрак, потому иначе Стайлз ел бы только Поп-Тартс и Хот-Покетс. Они завтракают. Потом шериф идет на работу или возвращается в кровать, а волк со Стайлзом отправляются на прогулку. Стиль Стайлза - это прогулка с внезапными забегами. Сначала это жутко раздражало волка, но потом стало любимой игрой. Он не может предсказать, в какой момент Стайлз побежит и как долго будет длиться забег, он принимает решение между двумя вздохами. Это заставляет волка быть начеку, если он хочет победить. И, черт! Он очень хочет!

Казалось бы, чего проще. Оборотень против человека. Но учитывая элемент неожиданности и длинные ноги Стайлза, волку нужно постараться, чтобы выиграть. На второй день, Стайлз еще раз доказывает, как он любит системный подход, и устанавливает правила. Победителем считается тот, кто выигрывает больше забегов. Приз: тридцать минут массажа или колбаса. Для волка эти тридцать минут – абсолютное блаженство, когда длинные пальцы Стайлза разминают все, даже самые маленькие мышцы его тела, отчего он превращается в безвольный меховой коврик. Для Стайлза это значит, что волк тридцать минут ходит вверх-вниз по его спине, что, видимо, Стайлзу очень нравится. Нужно ли говорить, что никто из них ни разу не выбрал колбасу?

Время игр обычно значит лакросс. Они друг против друга или они вдвоем против Скотта-альфы, Айзека-беты и Киры-китцуне, которая выходит на поле с каким-то маниакальным ликованием, что заразительно. Волк обычно следует за ней. Ему нравится преследовать, нравится соревнование, и он, без всякого сомнения, влюблен в мячик. Он на вкус: резина, и Стайлз, и трава, и у волка сводит зубы от невыносимого желания пожевать его, разорвать на кусочки. Стайлз взял за привычку пулять в него камешки, чтобы он бросил мячик. Стайлз такой мудак иногда. Волк не остается в долгу. Он «случайно» врезается в ноги Стайлза при каждой возможности. Волк тоже может быть засранцем… ну по крайне мере, когда рядом нет шерифа.

После обеда время клиники, потому что люди жутко упрямые. Когда Дитон сдается, обычно к концу рабочего дня, они едут домой, волк отдыхает, а Стайлз играет на компьютере или изучает латынь. Его подход к ее изучению тоже странный, Стайлз похож на шифровальщика, который пытается вскрыть какой-то особенно сложный код. Волк не может дождаться реакции Стайлза, когда он откроет для себя «поросячью латынь»*.

 

* Поросячья латынь, также свинский латинский (англ. Pig Latin, «самоназвание» — Igpay Atinlay) — «тайный язык», представляющий собой зашифрованный английский. Чаще всего используется в шутливом или полушутливом контексте. В Великобритании также называется backslang.

 

Вечера… лучшая часть дня. Они снова идут гулять и, если шериф дома, он идет с ними. Волк узнает, что шериф несправедливо хорош в предугадывании действий Стайлза и не испытывает никаких проблем с чокнутыми забегами своего чада. Волк начинает сомневаться, что у шерифа есть какие-либо проблемы с сердцем. Его пульс гораздо стабильнее стайлзова, и он не пахнет болезнью или нарушением в обмене веществ. Он в замечательной форме для человека его лет. Очень радует, что паранойя Стайлза насчет диеты шерифа всего лишь предосторожность. Стайлз… плохо переносит утраты, так что всегда принимает превентивные меры, чтобы их избежать. Волк понимает.

Шериф смотрит телевизор или читает прежде, чем уйти спать. Стайлз чаще всего присоединяется. Они мало говорят, занимаясь своими делами, но они делят одно пространство и иногда бросают свое занятие и разговаривают. О чем угодно. О полицейских процедурах или способах изготовления свечей. В такие моменты они забывают о волке. Они разговаривают друг с другом, машинально гладят его, забывая, что волк _здесь_. Они не подозревают, что у волка _уже_ есть свое место в их маленькой стае.

Волк наслаждается этим знанием. Час поздний, а ему не нужно уходить, он может следовать за ними наверх, бродить тенью за Стайлзом, пока тот чистит зубы и дважды обходит дом, проверяя закрыты ли окна и двери. Он может лечь в кровать Стайлза (и тот затолкает свои холодонючие ноги под него, чтобы согреться), а потом охранять его сон от кошмаров. И если он и скучает иной раз по чтению или по своим рукам (противопоставленные большие пальцы могут быть весьма полезны) или по тому чтобы его воспринимали как _личность…_ ну… Это того стоит. Стоит.

 

///

 

\- Поверить не могу, что ты разрешаешь ему спать в твоей кровати.

\- Заткнись, Скотт. Он супер деликатный и супер удобный.

\- Чувак, это _Дерек_! Ты спишь с Дереком!

\- По крайней мере, он не выпинывает меня с моей собственной кровати.

\- Это было всего один раз!  Один грёбанный раз!

\- Два раза. И это не считая случаев с надувными матрасами. А сейчас заткнись и смотри чертово кино, это лучшая часть!

 

///

 

\- Но почему одинокие волки называются омегами? Это бессмысленно и сбивает с толку, - шериф мрачно хмурится, его раздражает отсутствие логики в терминологии. – В «Иерархии стаи 101» написано: альфа, бета, омега. И почему силу альфы можно отобрать, унаследовать и пробудить в себе? Это глупо.

Скотт-альфа начинает нервничать.

\- Я не знаю, - повторяет он в который раз. Скотт не слишком хорош в перекрестных допросах. – Это дерь… эмм.. у нас нет инструкции. Стайлз выяснял все это самостоятельно. Если нужны детали, лучше спросить Дерека.

Они смотрят вниз, на волка, который свернулся у ног Стайлза и жует свиное ухо. Волк отрывается от своей миссии по уничтожению вкусняшки и смотрит на них со счастливой волчьей ухмылкой. Просто волк. Говорить не умеет. Не повезло. Печалька.

\- Я начинаю думать, что он наслаждается всем этим, - ворчит шериф.

 

///

 

 _\- Рикки-Тикки чувствовал, что глаза у него становятся все краснее и жарче, а когда глаза у мангуста краснеют, это значит – он очень сердит. Он сел на хвост и на задние лапы, как маленький кенгуренок, и, поглядев во все стороны, затараторил от ярости. Но воевать было не с кем: Наг и Нагайна юркнули в траву и исчезли. Когда змее случится промахнуться, она не говорит ни единого слова и не показывает, что она собирается делать_ , - Стайлз усмехается. - Не знаю, как вы, а я вспомнил Питера.

\- Что ты читаешь? – спрашивает шериф, заглядывая в комнату. Он улыбается, глядя на Стайлза, который лежит на кровати, голова волка у него на коленях. Улыбка ширится, когда шериф замечает на полу Скотта, Эллисон, Киру и Айзека.

\- «Книгу джунглей», - отвечает Кира-китцуне, осоловело моргая. Они все будто впали в транс, слушая.

Шериф пахнет сладостью и цитрусовыми, тревожно похоже на запах, который исходит от китцуне, когда она видит котенка.

\- А почему он читает «Книгу джунглей»?

\- Потому, - кисло говорит Стайлз, тыча в волка пальцем. – Что хипстер Дерек не дал нам посмотреть мультик. Он выл. И пытался перегрызть кабель. Это было нечто.

\- Нечто обалденное, - восторженно выдыхает Кира.

Волк ее игнорирует. Они все кучка идиотов. Безграмотные малолетки. _Дисней_! Он им одолжение сделал. Эти болваны тратят свое время на компьютерные игры и глупые телешоу, когда такое богатство открывается, стоит только перевернуть страницу. Такие прекрасные, волшебные истории. Может быть, он и не может больше читать сам, попытка читать в волчьем теле обеспечила его адской мигренью, но у Стайлза нормальные человеческие глаза и хорошая подача материала, когда он перестал пытаться изображать разные голоса.

\- Ты уже дошел до большой драки? – спрашивает шериф, заходит и располагается на кровати рядом.

\- Серьезно? – ноет Стайлз, но его стоны заглушает возбужденный возглас Эллисон-охотницы.

– Еще нет!

\- Просто прекрати изображать шипение, - говорит Айзек-бета. – Ты делаешь это неправильно.

Стайлз показывает ему средний палец, получает подзатыльник от отца, потом вытягивает одну ногу из-под волка и кладет ее ему на спину.

\- Я всех вас ненавижу, - объявляет он. – На чем я остановился?

\- Рикки-Тикки укусил Нагайну и та трусливо свалила в кусты, - говорит Эллисон и прижимается к Скотту.

\- Ага, - говорит Стайлз и поднимает книгу. - _Рикки-Тикки даже не пытался преследовать врагов, так как не был уверен, может ли справиться с обоими сразу..._

\- Никакого шипения, - напоминает Айзек.

\- Заткнись.

 

///

 

Волк всегда знал, что Стайлз маленький похотливый засранец (и это ни разу не секрет). Он дал волку пару дней, чтобы привыкнуть, а потом вернулся к своим постельным привычкам. Что значит – он выставляет волка из комнаты каждый раз, как ему нужно «время для себя».

Волк всеми четырьмя поддерживает «время для себя», но его не пускают в комнату и ему не нравится. Вообще. Дом Стилински и его логово тоже! У него даже есть собственная зубная щетка. И свое место на диване (который наконец-то начинает пахнуть правильно, благодаря неустанным усилиям волка и его растущей коллекции носков). Волк тут спит, ест, делит тепло и ласку (каждый раз, когда ему удается вынудить их сидеть на месте, чтобы он мог уложить свою голову им на колени). Это его логово. Он спит в этой комнате, черт возьми! Что если он захочет вздремнуть? Или просто… побыть там? В этой комнате. Прямо там. Сейчас.

Шериф, по крайне мере, делает это в ванной или… ну… в _своей_ спальне. Это нормально, волк не спит там. Он выучил свой урок. Суть в том, что шериф понимает его. Он не запирает дверь, даже после первого раза, когда волк пришел посмотреть. Он швырнул подушку в волка и тот понял – это намек. Волк по-прежнему слишком зверь, чтобы не понимать, что тут такого плохого, быть рядом, когда член стаи получает удовольствие, это совершенно нормально и кроме всего прочего, запах фантастический! Ну да ладно. Никакого явного наблюдения. Понятно. Волк может быть более осторожным.  Шериф с того раза ни разу его не заметил, а он даже более наблюдателен, чем его сын. То же касается и сексуальных аппетитов. У этих двоих впечатляющая выносливость. Волк поражен.

Он предельно осторожен со Стайлзом, как с шерифом, но тот упрямый и всегда запирает эту хренову дверь. Что сводит волка с ума! Что если случиться плохое? Что если на Стайлза нападут, когда тот наиболее уязвим? Что если он навредит сам себе? Он такой неуклюжий иногда. Кровать старая. Рама может сломаться. Что-то может случиться. Какие-нибудь плохие вещи. Длинный список неучтенных плохих вещей. Канимы. Заклинания. Сталкеры. Похитители. Вот если бы только дверь была открыта – волк мог убедиться, что Стайлз в безопасности.

… или получить дозу этого роскошного запаха. Если говорить о привыкании.

К несчастью, Стайлз совершенно неблагоразумен и не принимает возражения волка, когда тот воет, сидя под запертой дверью. Он даже швырнул в волка дидло, когда тот попытался процарапать себе путь в комнату когтями. Никто из них так больше не делал, потому что Стайлз чуть не сломал волку ногу, когда распахнул дверь, а волк потом со злости полностью уничтожил игрушку. Зубами. Он проглотил какое-то количество пластика, отчего его потом тошнило. Но это того стоило. Эти же штуки дорогие. Нужно обучить Стайлза правилам поведения. Кидаться секс-игрушками грубо.

Когда шериф дома, он отволакивает возникающего волка в гостиную, садится радом и читает лекцию о неприкосновенности частной жизни и надлежащем поведении. Волк совершенно согласен: личное пространство, границы дозволенного, обоюдное согласие очень важны и всем лучше следовать этим правилам, иначе… Но при чем здесь он и запертая дверь?!

Однажды шериф формулирует свой приказ так:

\- Твою мать! Дерек, прекрати закатывать концерт каждый раз, когда Стайлзу приспичит вздрочнуть!

Ладно. Ладно! Никаких громких протестов. Он может молчать. Может лежать в коридоре, подавленный и одинокий, отверженный, изгнанный… Пока Стайлз слишком занят. Он может держать свои слезы при себе, похоронить их, как он похоронил плохие воспоминания, сдерживать их, молчаливо нести свою вахту, как он делал это будучи двуногим (издалека, нежеланный, во тьме). Есть шанс, что, когда Стайлз закончит, он споткнется о волка и грохнется. Тогда они оба будут несчастны. Как это и должно быть. Они вместе, вдвоем. Потому что стая. Потому что запах. _Потому_ _что_! Потому что не должно быть между ними запертых дверей! _Никогда_! Блядь! _Открой! Открой!_

Ну… тут прогресс сомнителен.

 

///

 

\- Вижу, прогресса нет.

Человек-охотник Крис-серая-борода любит устраивать засады. Чрезмерно любит. Он был очень вежлив все это время, но, похоже, лимит терпения исчерпан, и он выходит на них из кустов, которые использовал для слежки. Стайлз чуть не размозжил ему голову тяжелым карабином. А. Получается, он не знал, что у них есть хвост.

Хорошо, что к ним подошел Крис, а не Айзек-бета, который тоже часто следил за ними из кустов. Трудно сказать одержим, он волком или шпионил за конкурентом, или следил по приказу Скотта-альфы, но, скорее всего Стайлзу был бы в ярости. Айзек ему все еще не нравится. Была бы кровь и вопли, и волк наверняка бы пострадал, защищая своего человека. У Стайлза нет никакого уважения к когтям и клыкам. Это очень беспокоит волка.

\- О мой бог! Разве нормальные люди так делают! Позвонить нельзя было? – ахает Стайлз. Его запах: адреналин и стресс. Он так сильно сжимает поводок, что костяшки пальцев белеют. Волк рад, что в данный момент он не на поводке.

\- Мог бы, - раздраженно отвечает Крис. – Но ты все время врешь мне по телефону.

\- Я не вру, - автоматически огрызается Стайлз. Волк и Крис-серая-борода, оба, смотрят на него, скептически изогнув брови и Стайлз поправляется. – Часто. Я не вру часто. Теперь я стараюсь сократить объемы лжи в пользу завуалированной правды. Это важное уточнение.

Крис достаточно умен, чтобы не продолжать этот спор.

\- Прошло три недели, - говорит он и зыркает на волка. Тот не принимает этот взгляд близко к сердцу. Крис зыркает на все и на всех постоянно, но он не пахнет агрессией. – Он все еще волк.

\- Проницательное наблюдение, - хвалит его Стайлз. – Что его выдало? Это хвост, да? Все время хвост. Он просто не может держать его ровно, тот будто живет своей собственной жизнью. Никогда не думал, что Дерек испытывает столько эмоций, пока он не отрастил себе этот хвост.

Волк рычит недовольно, но тихо, потому что Стайлз хоть и саркастичный ублюдок, но он прав. Волк вынужден признать, что раньше ему было сложно демонстрировать свои чувства. Большей частью потому, что он боялся показать людям страх или растерянность, или и то и другое. Со злостью было проще. Безопаснее. Дерек-чувак-козел держал всех на безопасном расстоянии, потому что его инстинкты были ни к черту и суждения хреновые по той же причине. Волку не нужно изолировать себя от других. Он может полагаться на свою стаю. Просто нужно принимать их решения и нивелировать испуг. И, эй! У него уже хорошо получается! Он уже давно не показывал зубы, поскольку его самообладание восстанавливается. Даже, когда случались приступы паники пару раз, он говорил себе быть хорошим и все получалось. Он много работал над собой.

Не похоже, что Крис ценит усилия волка.

\- Чем дольше он будет в этой форме, тем сложнее ему будет вернуться.

Никаких возвращений назад. _Уйди_! Теперь всегда четырехногий, домашний обыкновенный волк.

Стайлз сильнее сжимает пальцы на поводке. Так сильно, что карабины ранят ладонь.

\- Я знаю! Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Выбесить его, чтобы он стал человеком? Должен сказать, этого Дерека очень сложно вывести из себя!

\- Может быть сейчас. Но завтра полнолуние.

Стайлз так сильно закатывает глаза, что волк почти _слышит_ это движение.

\- Он провел десять дней в дикой форме, совсем зверем. Знаешь, самое худшее, что он сделал? Он испугался скандала и погрыз до крови лапы. _Свои_ лапы! Он даже не тронул чертову мебель, так боялся, что мы его вышвырнем!

Крис делает паузу, но молчит недолго.

\- Так ты хочешь оставить его как домашнее животное? Оставить волком? На годы? Может быть навсегда, до конца его жизни? Ты знаешь, что произойдет с его мозгом, если он не обернется?

Кожаный поводок скрипит в руках Стайлза.

\- Что? Что произойдет?

Крис-серая-борода хмурится.

\- _Что угодно_. Мы не знаем. Вот в чем суть. Он может быть в порядке. Он может озвереть. Он может взбеситься в один момент и убить всех.

\- Ну да… Но он не хочет возвращаться! – шипит раздраженно Стайлз. – У Дитона заканчиваются идеи. Или источники. Трудно сказать. Ваш бестиарий бесполезен. Сейчас я знаю миллион способов как убить или пытать оборотня, но в этой хреновой книге нет ни одной заметки, как им помочь! Хорошенькое же наследие вам оставили! Начинаю понимать, почему Дерек был таким недоверчивым засранцем.

Крис щерится на это, но не возражает.

\- Я открыт для предложений. Он не может оставаться в этой форме, Стайлз, и ты понимаешь это.

Крис смотрит на волка и в его глазах мелькает что-то очень похожее на беспокойство. Волк удивлен. В хорошем смысле. Криса действительно заботит, будет он жить или умрет. Кто бы мог подумать.

\- Я знаю, - уныло соглашается Стайлз. – Я _знаю_ , окей? Нам нужно выйти за рамки. Начать думать нестандартно. Должен же быть хоть кто-то, способный помочь! Я понял, что это супер-пупер уникальная способность, но не одна же на миллион? Дитон говорит, его мать тоже могла оборачиваться полностью.

Он замирает на мгновение, а потом оживляется.

Теперь ощутимо напрягается Крис.

\- Нет, - предостерегает он. – Даже не думай.

\- Поздно, - радостно отвечает Стайлз. – Я знаю, что это как бы дерьмовая идея… но… Да ладно! Он наверняка что-то знает. Он Хейл. Хоть он и скользкий засранец, и патологический лжец, и мудак к тому же, но Дерек его единственный родственник. Теперь, когда Кора уехала. Я ему позвоню.

О. Питер-умер-но-не-совсем. Черное пламя. Мучительная боль.

Это ужасная идея. Питер действительно может знать, как заставить его сбросить шкуру. Он хитрый. Он Питер.

\- Не выйдет, - бормочет Крис-серая-борода. Пахнет он смущением. – Он не ответит.

Стайлз хмурится.

\- Почему это?

\- Он не взял телефон с собой, - Крис зло сжимает губы. Вздыхает, слегка меняет положение тела и раздраженно фыркает. Неохотно говорит: – Он улизнул прежде, чем Дерек вернулся. Я нашел отслеживающий чип в рюкзаке Скотта на прошлой неделе, а телефон он оставил в лофте Дерека. Бог знает, куда он направился. Никто их моих осведомителей его не видел.

\- Чудесно, - говорит Стайлз. – Только Питера в бегах нам недоставало. – Потом ухмыляется. – Хорошо, что я принял меры предосторожности и вживил ему жучок.

Крис недоверчиво пялится на него.

\- _Как_?

Ухмылка становится шире. И злее.

\- Подсыпал в его напиток коронный оборотнический транквилизатор Дитона, который на основе аконита. Сделал надрез на спине, поместил туда один из ваших чудных микрочипов. Когда он проснулся, все уже зажило.

\- И он не удивился, что внезапно заснул без всякой причины? – скептически интересуется Крис. – Питер умный.

\- Возможно, я нарисовал пару членов на его лице, пока он был в отключке, - весело говорит Стайлз. – И связал шнурки. Так же, возможно, посыпал вокруг зудящим порошком… И оставил записку с требованием попросить прощения у Лидии за то, что грубо обошелся с ней и за свои манипуляции, «а не то»…

Крис поражен.

\- Он извинился?

\- Удивительно, но да. Они встретились в общественном месте. Он купил ей несколько смехотворно дорогих туфель и пообещал услугу. Никаких вопросов, никаких условий. Она никогда не станет его горячей поклонницей, но, по крайней мере, перестала хвататься за биту, когда они оказываются в одной комнате, - Стайлз перекатился с пятки на носок, очень довольный собой. – Кто молодец? Я молодец!

\- Впечатляет, - бормочет Крис-серая-борода, потом меряет на Стайлза заинтересованным взглядом с ног до головы, от которого волку становится неуютно. – Не верю, что говорю это…Ты думал когда-нибудь о том, чтобы стать охотником?

\- Ага, щаз… Я не желаю активно искать встречи с жуткими существами, которые будут пытаться меня убить. Спасибо большое. Моя стрессоустойчивость не так уж высока, - Стайлз достает телефон из кармана (волк его хорошо знает, потому что Стайлз по несколько раз на дню направляет его на волка и фотографирует, бормоча: «для потомков») и начинает печатать, прошептав: - Так, приложение поиска. Незаконное. Но такое полезное.

Он замолкает, пялясь на экран, будто парализованный. Но ударная волна запаха (страх), как цунами. У волка дыбом встает шерсть.

\- Что? – Встревоженно спрашивает Крис.

\- Он у меня дома, - выплевывает Стайлз, разворачивается и бежит. Волк следом.

 

///

 

Когда Стайлз врывается в дом, волк едва успевает его опередить, чтобы предотвратить возможное нападение (с Питером-умер-но-не-совсем никогда не знаешь, чего ждать), Крис-серая-борода на полпути к задней двери. Они находят Питера в гостиной. В любимом кресле шерифа, ноги на журнальном столике, руки расслабленно лежат на животе, улыбочка на красивом лице. Волк чуть не цапнул его из принципа. Чертова королева драмы!

Его остановил запах. Может быть в человеческой форме он и не заметил бы, Питер постарался и смысл с себя следы, сменил одежду, даже облился одеколоном перед своим явлением, но волк чует больше. Он видит носом. И запахи рисуют ему полную картину – охотники, их боль, их жертвы, их смерть. Кожа старшего волка (живой! живой! _Не мертвый_!) все еще несет на себе запахи: зноя, моря, бетона, кордита, едких растений, крови, пота, горя, разорванных глоток, горелой резины. И ярости. Полыхающей пожаром, всепоглощающей, смертельной. Которая гаснет, стоит только Питеру увидеть волка.

Где-то рядом Стайлз выкрикивает обвинения и требует ответов, рука цепляется за ошейник волка, в поисках успокоения, но слова сейчас просто белый шум. Крис-серая-борода тихо прокрадывается в комнату с оружием наизготовку, но не собирается стрелять без причины. А Питер сейчас просто пялится на волка. Его взгляд почти обжигает. Он больше не ухмыляется. И не позирует. Просто смотрит, завороженный. Эмоций так много и меняются они так быстро, что их трудно опознать, они так сильны, что волк видит явное электрическое сияние, исходящее от Питера, как огни святого Эльма, что заставляет его шерсть встать дыбом. Облегчение. Благоговение. Злость. Счастье. Зависть. Нужда. Радость. Удовольствие. Будто кто-то быстро листает иллюстрированную книгу с тысячами картинок. И сейчас волк, впервые за всю жизнь, думает – это нельзя подделать.

А потом все прекращается. Раз и нет, будто отрезали ножом. Питер закрывается, прячется. Волк недоуменно моргает, дезориентированный такой быстрой необходимостью сменить восприятие. Питер кажется гораздо меньше, когда используешь только зрение, даже когда встает и подходит ближе (сказочный дракон, заключенный в человеческое тело). Его лицо теперь не выражает ничего, кроме легкого любопытства, но его нечитаемый взгляд смягчается, когда волк дергает ушами и неуверенно машет хвостом в приветствии.

 _Стая_? Спрашивает волк, хвост вопросительно изгибается. _Семья_? Потому что когда-то они были врагами. И боль от предательства все еще жива. Но запахи рассказали его историю, они не врут. Питер искал его. Питер нашел охотников, которые поймали и пытали волка. И Питер заставил их заплатить за то, что они сделали. Питер рад видеть волка живым, полон облегчения (теплый, сладкий запах). Это так здорово. И волк… волк скучал по нему. Уже очень давно.

\- Так ты сам нашел дорогу домой, - небрежно говорит Питер. – Это много объясняет.

Он медленно обходит волка кругом, отчего Стайлз сильнее вцепляется в ошейник. Костяшки его пальцев погружаются в шкуру полка.

\- Почему ты все еще на четырех ногах?

\- Мы думаем, охотники сделали с ним что-то, - Стайлз не может больше терпеть, он предъявляет права на волка, перебрасывая одну ногу через волка и вставая над ним. – Что не позволяет ему обернуться.

\- А, - Питер беззаботно уступает. Оттенок веселья появляется в его запахе. – Это имеет смысл, поскольку они торговали шкурами. Мерзкие твари. Трудно было их найти.

\- Что ты сделал, Питер? – спрашивает Крис. Не столько вопрос, сколько требование подтвердить догадку. Он опустил пистолет, но не убрал его. Умный мужик.

\- Конечно, я убил их, - ласково говорит Питер. Но пахнет он холодной яростью и жаждой убийства. – А что? Вы ожидали чего-то другого?

\- Твою мать, Питер!..

Питер резко поворачивается, и теперь его лицо частично выказывает его истинное настроение, потому что Крис отшатывается.

\- Знаете, что делают торговцы шкурами? – шипит он, голос полон яда. – Они отслеживают родословную тех, кто может полностью меняться. Крадут щенков и омег. Или... ну вы знаете… тех, кто пережил бойню.

В воздухе внезапно проявляется запах пепла и горелой плоти и где-то глубоко внутри волчьей души, Дерек-милый-детка корчится в агонии. Волк вздрагивает и переступает ногами. Сейчас он очень благодарен Стайлзу за уверенную хватку на ошейнике и обнадеживающую опору, которую дают его колени на боках.

\- Они заставляют их меняться полностью. Пытками и отравой, - продолжает Питер, он смотрит только на Криса, который начинает пахнуть тревогой. Голос Питера – гладкий, холодный шелк, но верхняя губа дергается вверх, обнажая в рычании зубы. Он зол. Просто в бешенстве. - Это целая наука! Требуется точность и отсутствие морали, потому что…видите ли, даже щенки могут здорово покалечить, прежде чем инстинкты заставят их обратиться полностью. Когда они добиваются изменения, они ждут несколько часов, чтобы цвет шкуры выровнялся. А потом они сдирают шкуру живьем, и оборотни не могут излечиться. Они так же выдирают зубы и когти. Если повезет, торговцы убивают их потом, выстрелом в голову, но чаще, просто посыпают тело аконитом и бросают где-нибудь подыхать.

\- Торговцы шкурами не охотники, - говорит Крис-серая-борода.

\- Охотники сожгли мою семью живьем, - бросает Питер. – Разница только в том, что они это сделали не ради прибыли. А ради удовольствия. Напомни, почему меня должно заботить, как вы там себя называете?

Он очень зол, да, просто в ярости, но еще ему больно, и проскальзывает нота безумия, пульсирует, как старый, казалось бы, заживший шрам. Этот жуткий узел эмоций отражается ухом в черной дыре волчьего сердца.

Волк скулит, плачущий, высокий стон и прежде, чем он успевает подумать, вырывается из хватки Стайлза и бросается к своей старой стае. Он кружит вокруг Питера, толкает головой его локоть, протискивается носом между рукой и бедром.

Убийственное напряжение испаряется. Питер смотрит вниз почти с ужасом.

\- Что, блядь, ты делаешь?!

Что? Успокаивает, конечно. Волк мягко рычит и придвигается ближе, подпрыгивает и бьет Питера по руке своей большой головой. Потом встает на задние ноги и облизывает его лицо. Кожа Питера на вкус, как мыло, а под ним: пот, кровь, что-то горькое, но язык волка запросто уберет эти запахи. В какой-то момент Питер обхватывает его и прижимает к себе ближе, его пальцы зарываются в мех и даже если они дрожат немного… ну… волк никому не скажет.

 

///

 

Вернувшись домой, шериф видит, как Питер, Стайлз и Крис сидят на диване и мрачно пялятся на волка, который игнорирует их и грызет кость из сыромятной кожи. Или притворяется, что игнорирует. Он слишком знаком с такого рода взглядами. Это безмолвный вопрос: «Какого хрена ты не обернешься назад в человека?!» Потом следуют всякие глупые доводы, почему ему нужно отказаться от четырех ног. Волк знает, лучший способ пережить это – притвориться туповатым животным.

\- Все еще не умер, а? – смирившись с новыми гостями, кивает шериф Питеру.

Питер поднимает бровь.

\- Нет. Но немного голоден.

\- Под диваном есть жевательная вкусняшка, если хочешь, - предлагает Стайлз с ухмылкой. – Но это секретная заначка Дерека. Так что ее нужно помыть сначала.

Питер моргает.

\- Ушам своим не верю, - бормочет он, наклоняется и заглядывает под диван. Потом выпрямляется и выглядит, будто не знает плакать ему или смеяться. Он прочищает горло и избегает чьего-либо взгляда. Волк ценит это. Весьма проблематично объяснить его тайный запас носков. Он благодарно тыкается носом в колено Питера и возвращается к кости. Волк почти разгрыз узел.

\- Даже спрашивать не буду, - решает шериф и уходит на кухню. – Какие-нибудь новости от Дитона?

\- Неа. Но он разрешил дразнить его, - говорит Стайлз и тыкает волка пальцем. Снова. Тычок-тычок-тычок. В какой-то момент волк понимает, что вошел в ритм. Тычок-укус-тычок-укус. Почти медитация. – Он ничего не нашел. Ноль. Пшик. Думаю, он начинает воспринимать это слишком близко к сердцу. Вызов мастерству, все такое.

Шериф берет бутылку пива из холодильника, возвращается в гостиную, плюхается в свое кресло и присоединяется к остальным глазеющим на волка.

\- Ха. Этому, кажется, все равно.

Он тянется и толкает ногой волка с другой стороны. Стайлз тыкает пальцем, шериф толкает. Тычок-укус-подталкивание. И по кругу. Зад волка слегка раскачивается, почему-то это приятно и почти гипнотически.

\- Черт побери, - шепчет Питер очень тихо. Волк уверен, кроме него никто и не услышал. Но они слышат смех. От резкого звука Стайлз подпрыгивает.

\- Что? – паникуя, спрашивает он, отодвигаясь от Питера. – Ты словил приступ? Снова? Меня нужно предупреждать, если у тебя двигается крыша! Твои приступы плохо заканчиваются, мы потом трупы не сосчитаем!

Волк с смотрит на покатывающегося со смеху Питера. Встречается с ним взглядом и сердце пропускает удар. Ой-ей. Что? Что его выдало?

\- Двойные души нельзя повязать, - говорит Питер, потому что он не умеет держать язык за зубами, чертов показушник. – Можно на какое-то время обмануть, запутать, заставить оставаться в звериной форме, когда лучше этого не делать, но нельзя принудить нас быть полностью волком или полностью человеком. Мы и то и другое и ничего из этого.

\- Что это значит? – спрашивает Крис.

Вашу мать! Стайлз уже все понял. Уже соединил все точки.

\- Он говорит, что нельзя заставить оборотня принять ту или иную форму навсегда. И чем бы ни накачали его торговцы шкурами, это, в конечном счете, выведется из организма…

\- … Или уже выветрилось, - заканчивает шериф, отдергивает ногу и ставит бутылку на стол, чтобы внимательнее осмотреть волка.

Крис хмурится.

\- Так он может обернуться если… что? Если захочет?

\- Если на нем все еще оставались заклятия, Дитон нашел бы их уже, - говорит Стайлз. – Он даже рентген делал, чтобы убедиться, что под кожу не зашиты какие-нибудь капсулы с аконитом. Или еще какой хренью. В смысле, мы догадывались, что должно быть еще что-то, но… - он пожимает плечами, пристально глядя на волка, который очень сильно старается стать невидимым, но терпит неудачу. – Ты _можешь_ обернуться? – спрашивает Стайлз и вот он, первый намек на обвинение. – Ты _прикидываешься_?

Нет! Нет, он не прикидывается… Он не хотел никого обидеть или расстроить. Он вообще больше никому не хотел причинять вреда. Он просто хотел быть частью стаи, хоть и маленькой, человеческой, даже если это значило пребывать на самой нижней ступеньке иерархии – чуть больше, чем домашний питомец. Он не хотел посмеяться или причинить зло… Боги! Но он _врал_. Он врал и осознавал это. Должен был осознать. Он не позволял себе задумываться об этом, потому что не хотел даже представлять, как вся эта привязанность и удовольствие сменятся разочарованием.

Стайлз пахнет разочарованием. Как и шериф.

Волк заплакал, задыхаясь, в панике. И этот звук заставляет всех в комнате пахнуть кисло и горько, пахнуть бедой. Волк понимает, что так плотно прижал хвост к животу, что он трясется от напряжения. Стайлз резко подпрыгивает, шериф встает, Питер наклоняется вперед, Крис сдвигается, видно тоже собирается встать. Они нависают, их эмоции сбивают с толку, их тени давят, волк подрывается и делает единственное, что ему осталось…

Он минует шерифа, ему удается ускользнуть от Криса, который хотел ухватить его за ошейник ( _не_ твое! Не _твое_!) и выбегает в заднюю дверь прежде, чем Питер успевает встать с дивана.

 

///

 

Он бежит пока не отказывают ноги, а легкие начинают гореть огнем. Почти через весь город. Питер следует за ним какое-то время, но четыре ноги быстрее двух, а отчаянье хороший помощник.

В конце концов, он притормаживает и забегает в какой-то переулок, где прячется за мусорным контейнером и где его рвет сыромятной кожей. Желчь на вкус похожа на поражение.

 

///

 

Глупо возвращаться в лофт, но ему больше некуда идти, и оставаться в волчьей форме он больше не может. Внезапно, шорох меха заставляет чувствовать себя больным, а цоканье когтей по асфальту – вызывает ломоту в пальцах. Тело, что стало ему убежищем, отторгает его, потому что он обманул людей, которые ему дороги, манипулировал ими. Прямо как Кейт-лживая-охотница использовала свое тело, чтобы обмануть его. Не то чтобы она хоть чуть-чуть беспокоилась о нем. Не то чтобы он ей вообще _нравился_. Но, наверное, она была права кое-в-чем: он бывает полезен иногда, но уж точно его никто не любит.

Он пробирается в здание через подвальное окно, он помнит, что там был сломан шарнир. Он сумел открыть его своими неуклюжими лапами и протиснуться внутрь. Пришлось немного поизвиваться и падает он очень неудачно – ломает правую переднюю лапу, но почти не ощущает боли, ему так холодно и тошно. Он, хромая, поднимается на самый верх, оставляет следы в пыли, которая покрыла лестницу ровным слоем. Никто не приходит сюда. Никого здесь нет. Когда он купил дом, хотел сдавать нуждающимся в жилье, но у кого не так уж много денег. Он отказался от этой идеи после первых нападений. Он не хотел увеличивать число жертв в непрекращающейся войне, в которую превратилась его жизнь. Тогда же он остановил и закрыл лифты. Если они хотят напасть на него, пусть поработают ножками и пешочком поднимутся на двадцать пятый этаж.

Он позволяет себе вспоминать. Воспоминаний больше и больше с каждым пройденным этажом. Он поднимается, оставляя позади мышление волка, и к окончанию подъема ему остается только стряхнуть мех и встать на две ноги. Запястье болит слегка, но перелом почти зажил, и он без труда открывает тяжелую раздвижную дверь в лофт. Звук босых ног разносится по центральной комнате. Он останавливается посередине и оглядывается, пытаясь ощутить радость возвращения домой.

Вот здесь его заставили убить Бойда. А там Кали проткнула его водопроводной трубой, заставив встать на колени перед безумным альфой. Рядом стояла его сестра. Кора почти умерла в этой кровати, где Джен… где _дарак_ трахнула его. После этого он спал на диване, потому что каждый раз, когда видел кровать, он ощущал ее прикосновения, и сколько бы раз они ни мылся и старался стереть следы мочалкой, чувствовал ее руки на себе. Слева колонна, к которой его пригвоздили Они, бросили через всю комнату, будто он ничего не весил. Ногитцуне швырнул его на колонну рядом, с такой силой, что сломанные ребра пробили легкие. Вон на полу все еще видны высохшие пятна его крови.

Дом, милый дом.

Телефон Питера, оставленный им на кофейном столике, начинает вибрировать. Дерек подпрыгивает, пугаясь внезапного звука, слишком громкого в пустой комнате. Он смотрит на чертову штуку, которая требовательно жужжит и ползает по столику, как какой-то громадный жук. Когда телефон затыкается, Дерек со всхлипом выдыхает и отходит подальше.

Целых двадцать минут он собирается с силами, чтобы, наконец, одеться. Наверное, нужно принять душ, но волки не потеют, и он не чувствует себя грязным. Внешне. Определенно грязный внутри, но это открытие не ново, и ни разу не полезно. Ощущать одежду неприятно, она будто стиснула его, тугая и грубая. Обувь даже не обсуждается. Он носки-то не может одеть, какая уж тут обувь. Да и пофиг. Он снова один. Он может ходить босиком. Никто ничего не скажет. Дерьмо! Может быть, он снова начнет собирать коллекцию носков. Теперь только своих. Как жалкий, лишенный стаи неудачник.

Телефон жужжит еще два раза, пока он бездумно роется в ящиках. Он его игнорирует. Наверняка это его вызванивают, быть не может такого совпадения, но мысль взять трубку и слушать чьи-то (Стайлза скорее всего) вопли не вызывает энтузиазма.

Все изменилось. Слишком громко, и одновременно приглушенно. Его сердце тяжко бухает в груди, тревожно неровный ритм, такой, что ассоциируется с опасными для жизни ранениями.

Единственная вещь, что ощущается родной – ошейник на шее. Он хочет было снять его, но пальцы скользят по застежке, и он никак не может расстегнуть его. Да и не хочет. Знакомое ощущение не позволяет окончательно развалиться. Он отчаянно нуждается в нем – последний трофей, все, что у него осталось в память о Стайлзе и шерифе. О его маленькой стае. О его украденной стае.

На коже ошейника остался их запах. Если закрыть глаза, он почти чувствует их аккуратные прикосновения, обнадеживающую хватку. Он все-же снимает его, потому что не имеет права его носить. Сам по себе ошейник может сойти за украшение, но ему нужно быть осторожным. Пусть пройдет немного времени. Он может соврать, что потерял его. Отдать Скотту деньги за него… Может быть спрятать. Единственно доказательство, что все это было на самом деле.

Он делает в уме заметку перевести на счет шерифа средства, покрывающие учиненный ущерб и расходы на еду в течение всего этого времени. Даже больше, он знает, доброту не купишь деньгами, но также он помнит, что у Стилински с деньгами туго. Можно конечно передать наличные (или подбросить их на порог, потому что Дерек просто на просто трус), но зачем, если можно перечислить анонимно. Стайлз может быть начнет лучше спать, когда ему не придется думать об оплате счетов, выставленных в результате всего того дерьма, которое с ним приключилось. Шериф будет меньше работать сверхурочно и больше времени проводить с сыном.

Мысль, что он хоть частично, хоть и деньгами может отплатить им за удивительный комфорт и счастье, что они ему подарили, помогает собраться с силами. Черт! Да он бы все деньги отдал (радостно и без колебаний) за шанс быть частью их стаи по-настоящему. Но, все, что он на самом деле хочет, за деньги не купишь.

 

///

 

С ошейником в руках, Дерек обходит лофт, снова привыкая. Все осталось на своих местах. Книга, которую он читал, лежит на столе, тарелки, что он помыл в тот день так и стоят в сушилке. Воздух довольно свежий, но только потому, что вверху разбиты несколько окон. Но общий запах… Так пахнут заброшенные дома. Скорее всего, последним здесь был Скотт, которого Стайлз послал проверить, не лежит ли Дерек здесь связанный.

Фрукты, которые он держал в самом прохладном уголке кухни, сгнили. Их коричневые засохшие остатки расползлись по тарелке. Дерек тянется к дверце холодильника, но останавливается. Единственное, что там лежало – лососевый стейк, который он планировал поджарить. Вряд ли он сможет справиться с запахом разложения, после того, что пережил в клетке. Он знаком с пытками, да… Но Питер прав: торговцы шкурами достигли больших высот в своей науке. Кейт, должно быть, нахваталась у них и применяла на нем, когда почти неделю развлекалась со своими дружками в старом туннеле. Теперь это очевидно. Вот еще одна причина, почему он хотел остаться на четырех ногах. Дерек-волк хорош в этой фишке… «отпусти все плохое». Не настолько как волк-волк, но в сравнении с Дереком-человеком он просто-таки мастер Дзен.

Осознание бьет под дых. Он теперь один. Теперь он не сможет спрятаться от своих кошмаров в кровати Стайлза. И шериф больше не поможет ему пережить панические атаки или стереть плохие воспоминания, просто погладив по голове. Его блестящая идея сделать себя членом стаи Стилински обернулась катастрофой, как и все его идеи. Он никогда не был тактиком. Это работа Питера.

Он должен был догадаться, что это не сработает. Он мог использовать свой облик, мог пользоваться их незнанием, мог купить расположение телом, но это не продлилось бы долго, рано или поздно, настоящий Дерек проявился бы и… это все равно, что бросить дерьмо в вентилятор. Стилински приютили его, впустили в свой дом, были добры к нему, но Дерек был слишком жадным.

Наверняка они сильно _разочарованы_.

Мысль об этом заставляет Дерека съежиться. Шатаясь, он подходит к окну, где падает, будто сказочный волк, чье брюхо набили камнями. Стайлз стал константой в его жизни после смерти Лоры, а после всего этого кошмара с альфа-стаей шериф тоже. Не друзья, еще не совсем. Стайлз вызывал слишком много смущающих и путаных эмоций, а шерифа он слишком уважал, и немного опасался, чтобы описать их отношения как дружественные. Но все же он хотел, чтобы они стали друзьями. И, конечно же, он все похерил. И теперь нет никакого шанса, что он может остаться с ними. Спасибо, волчья логика! _Используй_ _свою_ _пушистость_. Он чем он блядь думал?!

 

///

 

\- Боже мой, ты реально сюда вернулся. Как ты вообще умудрялся избегать ареста, пока был в розыске?! Ты ужасен.

Голос Стайлза обычный. Он раздражен. Злится на глупость Дерека. Как всегда, не боится соваться в логово опасного хищника. Не то чтобы Дерек ощущал себя сейчас хищником.

Отсутствие ответа, видимо сбивает Стайлза с толку. Он нервно прочищает горло, неловко переступает ногами и пялится на Дерека так интенсивно, что его взгляд ощущается как бетонная плита. Дерек только плотнее сжимается, подтягивает колени и опускает на них голову. Пусть Стайлз уйдет и оставит его купаться в стыде и покрываться пылью. Он не хочет, чтобы Стайлз видел его беззащитным, видел его обнажившиеся шрамы. Он сейчас не сможет защищаться. У Стайлза острый язык, он может быть жестоким, и, не колеблясь, ударит по больному месту. Дерек никогда раньше его не боялся, но теперь, в таком состоянии, он уверен, Стайлз может уничтожить его одним ударом.

\- Эй, - мягко и неуверенно говорит Стайлз. – Ты как, нормально?

Дерек хочет ответить, знает точно, что именно он _должен_ сказать. Но не может издать и звука. Он не хочет, чтобы его первые слова были: « _Уйди, Стайлз!»_ И не важно, как сильно он нуждается сейчас в пространстве. Он не хочет видеть, как Стайлз уйдет, отвернется от него. Часть его хочет подползти к Стайлзу, уткнуться головой в бедро, как он делал, когда у него было четыре ноги, и смиренно спросить, могут ли они уже пойти домой, пожалуйста. Другая часть хочет спрятаться в каком-нибудь темном углу и надеяться, что кто-нибудь избавит его от страданий. Учитывая, во что превратилась его жизнь, это не заставит себя ждать. Его жалкое логово никогда не было надежным убежищем.

\- Чувак, ты меня слышишь?

_Пожалуйста, уйди._

\- Дерек?

_Пожалуйста, останься._

\- Так, ладно. Соберись. Я подхожу. Просто… постарайся не дергаться. Не хватать людей когтями, помнишь? – Стайлз делает глубокий вздох. – Ты плачешь? Лучше бы нет, потому что я не переношу слез. Кого угодно спроси. Из меня хреновый утешитель.

Стайлз пересекает комнату. Кроссовки поднимают маленькие облачка пыли.

\- Я не плачу, - хрипит Дерек. Это нормальные первые слова. Ну… если Стайлз вообще его понял.

Конечно же, Стайлз его не слушает.

\- Голос такой, будто плачешь, - обвиняет он и встает рядом. – Или проглотил лягушку. Понятия не имею, почему люди так говорят. И понятия не имею, почему я это сказал, и почему я все еще не заткнулся. Просто я чувствую, что ты там ангстишь по полной… а я… я… - он снова глубоко вздыхает и уже с раздражением выпаливает: - Что, чувак, неужели это было настолько хреново?

Что?

\- О чем ты?

Он _слышит_ стайлзово негодование: взмах руками, шуршание одежды.

\- О чем… Я… Ты слинял! Бежал, аж пятки сверкали! Как бы… Как только ты понял, что можешь обернуться – ты исчез! Вшух! Нету как и не было! _Аста_ _-пока_ _-пока_! В смысле, мы знали, что ты не останешься с нами навсегда, но не ждали таких скоростей. Если бы дверь была заперта, в ней бы осталась дыра в форме волка! Чё за дела, чувак?! Ты не мог чуть притормозить и сказать «спасибо», или… я не знаю… « _до свидания_ »?

Дерек поднимает голову и хмурится. Ему приходится прикрыть глаза, потому что лофт заливает солнечный свет, уже поздний полдень. Он потерял несколько часов.

\- Я мог обернуться в любой момент, Стайлз. Я убежал потому что… - он сбивается, но упрямо поднимает голову, заставляя себя встретить сердитый взгляд этих янтарных глаз. – Потому что вы поняли, что я врал вам. Я не горжусь этим, ясно? Я должен был остаться и разобраться с последствиями… Но я… я…

\- Ты испугался, - заканчивает Стайлз за него. Дерек не слышит обвинения, только в каком-то роде откровение. Но ему все равно неуютно.

Есть одна проблема. Стайлз проницательный маленький засранец. Его легко отвлечь, но раз уж он поймал запах, будет следовать за ним, как ищейка. К несчастью, сейчас он идет по запаху слабости Дерека. Он с трудом сглатывает застрявший в горле ком и едва справляется с потребностью обхватить себя руками. Закрыть беззащитный живот. Все равно это бесполезно. Стайлз может прикончить его не используя рук, всего лишь одним насмешливым словом.

\- Я испугался, - подтверждает он все же. Он кое-что задолжал Стайлзу. Еще мгновение он выдерживает этот слишком пристальный, слишком требовательный взгляд, а потом отворачивается, инстинктивно подставляя шею. – Мне жаль, если это поможет. Я не со зла.

\- Хммм, - хмыкает Стайлз задумчиво. Дерек прямо слышит, как поворачиваются шестеренки в его голове. – Питер говорит, ты искал стаю. Нет, не так. Что ты пытался стать частью нашей стаи. Как бы, стаи Стилинки из двух человек.

Дерек вздрагивает и крепко сжимает зубы. Блядский Питер и его блядский рот, и его блядский нос, который он сует куда не следует! Но Дерек ничего не говорит. Что он может сказать? Это правда.

\- Что я не понимаю, - говорит Стайлз, когда становится ясно, что большего не добьется. – Почему мы? Почему не стая Скотта? В этом больше смысла. Он же оборотень. И альфа. _Истинный_ альфа, что бы это ни значило... спасибо, Дитон, за всю предоставленную информацию…

 _«Не надо!»_ \- молча кричит Дерек в отчаянии. Он хочет построить заново свои защитные стены, забаррикадироваться, спрятаться. Он он раздавлен. Его сердце открытая рана. Никакой защиты не осталось.

\- Вашу мать, - выдыхает Стайлз. Потом опускается рядом на колени и чувствовать его запах (мускус-лекарства-секс-бумага-Стайлз) это немного чересчур. – Ты доверяешь нам. Ты доверяешь _мне_. Ты… блядь… Мы тебе _нравимся_.

Никакой защиты значит и никакого отрицания. Дерек резко кивает, как марионетка.

Стайлз, мудак, вскидывает торжествующе кулак и лыбится как придурок.

\- Да! Я знал это!

Дерек ждет пинка, удара, насмешки, что последуют теперь, но Стайлз плюхается на пол рядом с ним и довольно фыркает.

\- Эй, все нормально, - толкает он его плечом. – Знаешь, ты нам тоже нравишься. Ну, если исключить эпизод с откусыванием лица. И по любому там Скотт был виноват. Я бы, наверное, его тоже покусал, когда он так набросился. И если бы у меня был такой роскошный набор белоснежных зубов.

Дерек поднимает голову и недоверчиво смотрит на Стайлза.

\- Что? Точно покусал бы, - настаивает тот. Он скалится и шутливо щелкает зубами на Дерека.

Дерек чувствует, как уголок губ изгибается в улыбке, почти против воли, а тело расслабляется.

\- Ты идиот.

Ухмылка Стайлза становится мягче.

\- Вот он, вот Дерек, которого я лю… который мне нравится.

Дерек мученически вздыхает, но не возражает. Он действительно стал стабильнее. Естественно время, проведенное волком, теперь дало жуткий откат, и Дерек позволяет себе переваривать случившееся, улегшись головой на колени Стайлзу. Потом он замирает, осознав, что сделал, но Стайлз легонько гладит его ладонью по голове, проводит длинными пальцами по волосам.

\- Все в норме, чувак, - твердо говорит он. – Я понимаю. Волчьи инстинкты и все такое. – Он чешет Дерека за ухом в том самом месте, что заставляет его растекаться беспомощной лужицей блаженства. – Вот так, - шепчет он. – Я не злюсь. Папа тоже не злится. Но он велел передать, что конфискует твою коллекцию одиночных носков. Он неделями надевал на работу разные носки. Сотрудники устроили тотализатор, кто угадает комбинацию дня. Перриш пугающе хорошо угадывает. Заработал до фига денег.

\- Не человек, - бормочет Дерек, к этому моменту он может только лежать неподвижно и позволять Стайлзу полностью поработить его. Он помнит встречу с помощником Перришем. Короткая вспышка прежде, чем он соскользнул глубоко в волка. Запах. Огонь и угли.

Стайлз вздыхает и тщательно расчесывает вихор.

\- Ну… кем бы он ни был, один из его талантов – угадывать, какие носки выберет сегодня шериф. Или, возможно, он видит связи между событиями. А может быть чует будущее.

\- Ты такой _странный_ , - шепчет Дерек, в полусне.

Запах Стайлза пропитывает воздух вокруг, такой знакомый. Он успокаивает. Тошнотворное чувство, преследующее его после побега от Стилински, пропадает. Теперь он чувствует мягкость и приятие и нежность, они разгораются в нем, прямо в сердце. Последнее, что помнит Дерек, погружаясь в сон, это мягкое прикосновение кожи горлу и успокаивающий вес руки, сжимающий его воротник.

 

///

 

Лучшая и худшая вещь в том, что Стайлз все еще здесь, когда Дерек просыпается. Два пальца цепляются за воротник майки (чуть придушив его, потому что теперь у него нет толстой шкуры, чтобы смягчить давление), длинные ноги разбросаны в стороны, живот мягко поднимается и опускается. Одна нога медленно качается, влево и вправо, и снова, как метроном. Хотя эти движения раздражающе не соответствуют его храпу. Запах Стайлза укрывает их обоих как одеяло.

Дерек не знает, что его разбудило. Все еще не отойдя от волка, он делает глубокий вдох. Стайлз, Пыль. Кожа-металл-пот-шериф-альфа. Мммм. Вся стая здесь. Хорошо.

Он резко открывает глаза.

Нет. Погодите. Совсем не хорошо!

Уже ночь и лофт заливает лунный свет. Он полон теней. Шериф стоит прямо на границе темноты, в штатском и без оружия. Отсутствие оружие удерживает Дерека от приступа паники, и все равно он чувствует себя на грани сердечного приступа. Он не услышал, как шериф поднимался по лестнице. Он не услышал, как тот открывал тяжеленную раздвижную дверь, не услышал шаги по бетонному полу. Он должен был проснуться в тот момент, когда кто-нибудь наступит на скрипучую ступеньку в пролете между вторым и третьим этажом. Он хреновый оборотень. И хреновый хозяин, потому что не починил сигнализацию после последнего нападения.

Ну, по крайней мере, шериф не выглядит разозленным. Но Дерек не слишком хорошо читает по лицам, так что тут может быть тихая стадия ярости, которая предшествует размахиванию руками и драке.

Волк мог бы зарыться носом в рубашку Стайлза и спрятаться от всего. Дерек, как человек, вынужден лежать не двигаясь, полностью окаменев и смотреть на своего альфу (не его альфу, больше нет, это он тоже украл), пока сердце его трепыхается в горле. Лицо шерифа страдальчески кривится.

\- Господи ты боже  мой, парень! Убери этот щенячий взгляд. Я не злюсь.

Нет. Просто _разочарован_. А это гораздо, гораздо хуже.

Шериф оглядывается вокруг, включает настольную лампу, подтаскивает один из стульев (дешевка, куплены на гаражной распродаже, потому что люди все равно вечно уничтожаю все, что принадлежит Дереку) и, со вздохом, садится.

\- Когда ты был с нами, - осторожно говорит он. – Мы сделали что-нибудь, что унизило тебя или причинило боль?

Дерек дергается.

\- Что? Нет!

Он поспешно садится, инстинктивно изогнувшись, чтобы не вывихнуть пальцы Стайлза, который держится во сне за воротник его майки. Стайлз хрюкает, взмахивает рукой и кренится набок. Дерек ловит его на полдороге к полу и подталкивает вверх в более устойчивое положение.

Шериф облегченно и слегка неловко улыбается на это яростное отрицание.

\- Хорошо. Это хорошо.

\- С чего вы это вообще взяли? – в ужасе спрашивает Дерек.

\- Ну, для начала, ты сбежал от нас, будто твой хвост горел, - сухо говорит шериф. – И не то чтобы я мог проверить твое состояние, пока ты разговаривал ушами, хвостом и бровями. Из-за нас ты глубоко погрузился в волка, по крайней мере однажды. Я беспокоился.

От этих слов печет глаза, а горло перехватывает. Так проявляется слишком долгое пребывание в волчьей форме.

\- Я благодарен вам, - удается ему прохрипеть, он откашливается, потому что голос звучит кошмарно. – Спасибо, что приняли меня. Я…. Спасибо.

Он ненавидит себя за невозможность передать, что это значило для него. Что его допустили в ближний круг, относились с такой заботой. Что позволили снова быть в стае, даже если это все и испарилось потом в мгновение ока.

К счастью, шериф все хорошо понимает. Если судить по его широкой улыбке.

\- Не за что, - говорит он. Потом хлопает ладонями по коленям, жест, говорящий: «ну ладно, с этим мы закончили», и оглядывает лофт. – Так вот, где ты живешь.

Он уже бывал в лофте, даже не один раз. Дерек знает и не может удержать свою бровь.

\- Да, - говорит он, недоумевая. Ему грустно, что они перешли к разговору о незначительных вещах. Неужели он так быстро перестал быть членом стаи и теперь просто сторонний знакомый?

\- Здесь…эээ… много места, - с сомнением говорит шериф. – И обстановка очень… мммннэээ… спартанская.

Еще бы. Здесь пусто, неприятно и наполнено плохими воспоминаниями. Но такова жизнь Дерека. Поэтому он осторожно, чтобы не потревожить Стайлза, который привалился к его боку и теперь пускает на него слюни, пожимает плечами.

\- Мне не нужно много.

\- Ну, - говорит шериф все еще этим странным тоном. – Думаю, это лучше, чем вагон в депо. – Потом оглядывается еще раз и хмурится. – Как часто на тебя нападали здесь?

Печально, Дерек даже перестал считать.

\- Чуть больше десятка раз? – предполагает он.

\- Ага, - фыркает шериф. Он смотрит на Дерека, на то, как тот сидит в углу, Стайлз растекся по нему, как дрыхнущий кот. Шериф выдыхает, откидывается назад и кивает сам себе, принимая какое-то решение. – Парень, понимаю, ты старался, но твоя система безопасности дерьмовая. Моя секретная заначка со Сникерсами и то лучше охраняется. Ты живешь один, это место абсолютно обезличено, здесь почти нет ничего твоего, несколько я могу судить, и твоему дивану определенно не хватает парочки носков, - шериф сжимает губы. – Это неприемлемо.

Какая связь между его безопасностью и Стилински?

\- Что?

\- Вся эта ситуация требует некоторых корректировок, - говорит шериф, взмахнув рукой. Видимо он имеет в виду и Дерека, и Стайлза, и самого шерифа, и лофт, и остальные их проблемы. – Ты теперь на двух ногах. Не буду врать, мне нужно будет привыкнуть. С другой стороны, мы уже хорошо знакомы с твоей пушистой стороной личности. Уверен, мы быстро адаптируемся.

\- О чем вы?

\- Я поговорил с Питером…

\- Всегда плохая идея, - перебивает Дерек. Даже зная, на что пошел Питер чтобы найти его и отомстить, факт остается фактом – Питер интриган. Всегда был, всегда будет. Он оценивает происходящее как минимум с трех разных точек зрения (из четырех), и это подразумевает, что принимать его советы рискованно.

\- … И Крисом Арджентом, - повышает голос шериф, сурово глянув на Дерека. – Они оба согласны, тебе лучше не оставаться одному сейчас. Травмирующие события, а потом связь с нами. Мы не можем просто взять и разорвать эту связь… - взгляд шерифа смягчается. – Да и не хотим.

Не убиваемая надежда поднимает голову. Это значит, они хотят, чтобы он вернулся? Ему нужно будет снова вернуться на четыре ноги, но он и так планировал это сделать. Это малая цена за такое счастье. Может быть, он может меняться, когда Стилински не будет дома. Он мог бы читать и нормально пользоваться туалетом, и выбросить этот чертов лоток наконец.

Дерек собрался вскочить, но понял, ничего не выйдет. Стайлз обвернулся вокруг него, как удав. Сколько рук у этого ребенка? По ощущениям не меньше восьми. Он попытался выскользнуть из-под Стайлза, но тот вцепился в него сильнее и начал бормотать что-то о выпечке и кексах. Дерек со вздохом сдается, опирается на стену и смотрит на шерифа, взглядом попросив прощения.

\- Иногда он такая заноза в заднице, - бормочет он.

Стайлз утыкается ему под подбородок и счастливо сопит.

Шериф насмешливо качает головой.

\- Даже спрашивать не буду, откуда что взялось, - говорит он. – Чтобы все прояснить… С этого дня ты спишь в гостевой комнате.

\- Могу я… - Дерек прочищает горло, смущенно, но решительно говорит: - Я хотел бы какое-то время проводить на двух ногах, сэр, – поспешно добавляет он, когда по лицу шерифа проходит какая-то странная судорога. – И я могу платить за жилье.

\- Ты хочешь проводить время на двух ногах.

\- Я… - он слишком много просит? Он снова жадничает? Дерек прикусывает губу и думает, больше никогда не воспользоваться руками, не посмотреть с высоты своего роста, не прочитать книгу, не получив при этом жуткую мигрень… А потом он чувствует теплый вес тела Стайлза, и пристальный взгляд шерифа, и что если _этого_ никогда больше не будет? – Нет. Нет, все в порядке. Я останусь волком. Все нормально.

Шериф закрывает лицо ладонями.

\- Ох. Это будет совсем непросто. Тебе определенно нужно к психотерапевту. Существуют врачи для оборотней? Как ты вообще нашел… - он убирает руки и садится прямо. – Нет. Знаешь, что? Об этом потом. Сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты понял: тебе рады в нашем доме, кстати, у нас установлена первоклассная система безопасности, к которой правда не помешает добавить и сверхъестественную защиту. Мы рады тебе двуногому или на четырёх ногах, неважно, но я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты оставался в вертикальном положении, хотелось бы узнать эту версию тебя. Если хочешь платить арендную плату или оплатить обновление охранной системы – пожалуйста. Но если ты хочешь купить на деньги нашу привязанность – это уже не зд _о_ рово, и я самолично буду швыряться в тебя четвертаками, пока ты не выкинешь эту мысль из головы. Понятно?

Он не понял. Он даже _поверить_ не может, хоть и видел раньше суровую доброту шерифа. Дерек не знает, что делать, слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой…. Но шериф смотрит на него, ожидая ответа, и он просто кивает и говорит:

\- Понятно.

\- Хорошо, - ухмыляется шериф и потирает руки. – Я могу расколотить кувалдой лоток или ты хочешь сделать это сам?

Ну, это просто.

\- Я сделаю.

\- Молодец, - говорит шериф и от одобрения в его голосе внутри Дерека что-то радостно вздрагивает. Джон Стилински еще не знает, но нравится ему или нет, он стал альфой очень маленькой стаи (один оборотень, два человека), и Дерек, с этого момента, собирается сражаться за ее сохранность. – Давай, буди Стайлза. Мы поможем тебе собраться, а потом пойдем домой.

\- Рождество пожирает скорпионов, - ясно и четко говорит Стайлз.

Они удивленно смотрят на него, ожидая продолжения, но Стайлз просто подавленно вздыхает и трется носом о майку Дерека.

\- Уверен, что хочешь быть частью _этой_ стаи? – полушутя спрашивает шериф.

\- Бумеранг, - бормочет Стайлз.

Дерек беспомощно улыбается. Они странные, эти два человека. Они постоянно ссорятся и слишком много работают. У них начисто отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения. Они могут раздражать. Они неумолимо любопытны. Но они преданные, смелые, любовь их не знает компромиссов и не ищет путей отступления. Во всем мире нет стаи лучше.

\- Да, - говорит он. – Я уверен.

 

Конец.

 


End file.
